Sasuke's Love, Sakura's Lie
by Tai Anime
Summary: SasuNaru! Sasuke loves Naruto, Sakura loves Sasuke and Naruto has no idea what he thinks. Sakura decides to use Naruto as her boyfriend to make Sasuke jealous. It worked but not for her and what happens when Sasuke's inner turmoil gets the better of him?
1. Presents

Hey fellow readers what's up? Go easy on me this is my first fanfic and yes it's going to be multi-chaptered. I also have no Idea what Sasuke's house looks like so sorry but I made up my own.

WARNING:

1. This is a YAOI yes guy on guy story and there will be some hot stuff in later chapters. It's a Naruto x Sasuke story so if you don't like it get out.

2. I make Naruto sound like a total ditz in this story so get use to it.

3. Sasuke is sort of... oh who am I kidding he's OOC. Yep! Out of Character.

4. Sakura isn't in this chapter but the next.

Disclaimer (or what ever you call it) I don't own anything what so ever I don't even know how you own stuff so...I don't own Naruto... Oooo Hey! Hey! I own a few ShonenJump does that count?...lol JK!

**Sasuke's Love, Sakura's Lie**

Chapter 1: Presents

Naruto was walking down the street. "Today we don't have any missions because its Sakura's birthday. I wonder what she wants. Maybe I should get her jewelry or something, maybe a necklace. I've been saving up for something like that." The blonde came to a stop in front of his favorite place to eat, Ichiraku's and went in to order. He sat down at the counter and ordered miso ramen. His Favorite.

_Hey maybe I should find Sasuke-kun and ask him what he got her. Then maybe he could help me get something that would be fun and then we could go to her party together. But it has to be something good because I'm going to ask her out again. Hey maybe this time sh-._ " Here you go, Naruto." The shop keeper said placing the dish in front of the blonde. Cutting off his train of thought. "RAMEN!" Naruto yelled digging in.

After he finished eating Naruto started looking for Sasuke. _Lets see where would I go if I were a bastard? Hmm . . . uhhh . . . umm . . . I have no idea. I just have to hope someone's seen him._ The holder of Kyuubi thought and ran off to find Sasuke, asking random people along the way. _So far no ones seen him, man how hard is he to find?_ "Hey have you seen a guy about this tall that goes by the name of bastard?" He asked another random person. They just gave him a disgusted look and walked away.

_Man, I'm never going to find him._ Naruto looked around trying to find someone he knew. _Hey look, there's his fan group. I wish I had a fan group . . . then again maybe not._ Naruto went over to the group of girls. "Hey have you guys . . . uh . . . girls seen Sasuke around?" Naruto asked the girl that looked like the leader.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why should we tell you?" _Geez . . . She's really snobbish defiantly not Sasuke's type, I kind of feel bad for him._ Naruto thought."Because I need his help with something so will you tell me already?" He said losing his patients. _She's so rude. Geez I hope Sasuke really looks before he picks. Hahaha all the girls that want him are_ _evil anyway. _Naruto thought to himself. (No offense to anyone and don't kill me I like Sasuke too)

"Hn, I don't need to tell you and won't tell you." She stated sticking her nose in the air. _BITCH! _"You're not even worth to hang out with Sasuke-kun. He's way better then-." "Shut up." Sasuke said in his emotionless tone standing behind the girl. Having enough of her stupid comments. He had been listening from one of the trees close by. " Naruto has a better chance at hanging out with me then any of you weaklings." He stated glancing at Naruto. Then turned to leave.

Some of the girls were close to tears or already crying. Naruto fallowed close behind. Turning around to face the girls and sticking out his tongue, turning back around and running to catch up to Sasuke. _Hehehe, dumb ass Sasuke idiots. Now I don't have to go looking for Sasuke._ He thought catching up.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked putting his hands behind his head. "Hn" was the only answer he got. " What did you get for Sakura's birthday?" Sasuke looked at him for a second. " Nothing . . . yet." He said in his normal tone and looked away again. " Really I was hoping you could help me pick something for her. I have no idea what to get her and it has to be something special because I'm going to ask her out again." Sasuke looked up from the ground to look at Naruto and his normally hyper expression.

" Why would you want to go out with someone like that?" He asked looking Naruto in the eyes. _Why does he do that? It's weird when he does that. I feel uncomfortable when he does that. It feels like he can see right through me._ " Umm, I don't know because she's cute and umm smart and- . . . Hey what's so funny?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had turned away from him again and was trying to hind his laugh.

" Dobe." He said grabbing Naruto in a head lock and messing up his hair. " HEY DON'T DO THAT YOUR MESSING UP MY HAIR! AND DON'T CALL ME A DOBE!" Naruto yelled struggling to get free. Sasuke took a deep breath and breathed in the intoxicating smell of Naruto. He stopped messing up his hair and just stood there holding him. _I wish I could just sit here and with him . . . Forever . . . But I can't. Normally when I want something I get it but Naruto's different for some reason, and since when am I all gushy? _Sasuke thought laying his chin on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto noticed this and stopped struggling. " Hey what's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning his head slightly so he could see the Uchiha. " Nothing . . . " Sasuke said quietly and reluctantly letting Naruto go after a few more seconds. _What was that all about? _Naruto thought giving Sasuke a concerned look.

" Hey Dobe, what was it you needed help with?" Sasuke asked taking Naruto's mind off of it. " Wha . . . Oh, I was wondering if you would help me find a present for Sakura." Naruto asked as Sasuke started to walk again. "...Sure" Sasuke said after a long pause. " REALLY? YAY!" Naruto yelled jumping on Sasuke and giving him a hug.

Sasuke quickly regained his balance after almost being knocked over by the hyper blonde. He looked down at Naruto and smiled a little. " THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN! AND I'LL HELP YOU FIND A PRESENT!" Naruto said happily. _He'll actually go with me! YES! This is going to be the best day ever!_ The fox thought happily " Okay lets go!" Naruto said letting go of Sasuke and grabbing his hand.

The next thing Sasuke knew he was being dragged through the streets looking for presents. For that Pink Parasite (Yes that is my official name for her) that Naruto was so obsessed over. " Hey look over there that looks cool maybe we should get that." Naruto said dragging Sasuke into a shop.

In the shop there where an assortment of things that girls would like. Naruto went over to the jewelry section, While Sasuke went over to some stuffed animals. Naruto went through some jewelry. _Hmm . . . what would Sakura want for her birth day? Hey this looks cool,_ Naruto thought holding up a set of jewelry. The necklace was beaded and had a red pearly jewel in the middle of the necklace and six bracelets with the same matching beads.

_YEAH! These are perfect._ Naruto straitened up and went to find Sasuke. He found him looking at stuffed animals. He had a cat and what looked like a fox in his hands. He looked up from the inspection of a cute little dog plushy. "Find something?" He asked trying to hide the stuffed animals. " Yeah! See." Naruto said holding up the jewelry, to show Sasuke.

" What about you?" He asked tilting his head to the side. " Yeah . . . lets go." The Uchiha said after pausing for a moment, walking over to the shop keeper. Naruto looked at a stuffed frog(1) before fallowing Sasuke. When he got there Sasuke already had his stuff in a bag and was paying for it. _Shit . . . Did Naruto see it? No, I don't think he was paying attention. _Sasuke thought putting the stuffed animals in a bag before the fox showed up. Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and waited until he was done, before paying for his stuff as well and then they left the store.

" So now where should we go we still have an hour before the party." Naruto said walking out of the store behind Sasuke. " We still have to wrap them Dobe." Sasuke said turning to Naruto.

" Yeah, Yeah, but I don't have any wrapping paper." The blonde wined looking at Sasuke's retreating head. " and I just spent most of my money on Sakura's present." Naruto said speeding up to keep up with Sasuke. " That figures." Sasuke said looking back and Naruto gave him a fox grin. " You can use some of mine." At that Sasuke started for his house. _This is going to be a very long day._

They started for Sasuke's house. _I can't wait until the party its going to be so cool. Maybe Sakura will say yes this time. This is going to be fun and Sasuke's going to. If she says yes then I can be with her more often and this time she'll actually want me there. But that would mean I won't be able to hang out with Sasuke as much as I do now. That's going to suck. Sasuke's my first friend and one of my only ones. Hey I can still hang out with him it's not like I'm not going to be with her 24/7 or anything._ Naruto looked over to Sasuke. Who was walking beside him? _Why does he hang out with me in the first place? I never thought of that before. I just always thought it was cool and never really thought about why._'

" We're here." Sasuke said coming to a stop in front of two large gates. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked up.(2) The house was huge. It had grey walls and around five stories from counting the windows. It had vines growing up the walls and hundreds of windows. " Wow . . . " Was all Naruto could say, still staring at the house. While Sasuke worked on the lock on the gates. Sasuke was glad he had his estate surrounded by walls to keep all the fan girls out.

" Come on." He said to the stunned blonde behind him as he opened the gate. Naruto being snapped out of his trance fallowed Sasuke into the front yard. Which again took Naruto by surprised. He was expecting something the total opposite then what the yard really looked like. Yes, he was expecting it to be big. But instead of unkept grass the grass was freshly cut and the trees were trimmed, although there wasn't much grass. Where the grass ended there were millions of flowers.

_This is so not Sasuke's house! It doesn't even match his personality._ Naruto looked around and saw a path leading of the path to the door. It lead into the flowers. _It must be like a personal paradise in there. I would love to live here._ Naruto looked longingly in the direction of the flowers. _I wish I could go back there. It must be so peaceful and fun back there._ "I wasn't really expecting your house to look like this. It must be great to live here Sasuke-kun." Naruto said glancing at Sasuke. " Hn." He said walking up to the front door. _He's so cute staring around like that._ Sasuke thought watching him look around some more. " Hn? For once can't you give an actual answer?" Naruto said glaring at him. Sasuke looked away to find the right key to the door on a key chain he just pulled out of his pocket. " Not when you live alone." He said in his normal tone picking a key and putting it into the lock.

He opened the front door and walked in. Naruto was now expecting something exotic and he got it. The ceiling turned out to be what looked like glass. It had sunlight shining down on them. To the left there were stairs that lead up to the second story. Then rest of the entrance had doors leading off in front and to the right of them and there was a door at the base of the stairs. " Wow, Sasuke you live in here alone? You should really . . . " Naruto broke off.

_He should really what . . . Get married? That's not Sasuke and I don't see any girls in the village that would be good for him. So what should he do? He doesn't have too many friends because all of the girls like him and guys are jealous and it doesn't help that he acts like a bastard._ " Uh? Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked half way up the stairs, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. " Huh! Oh sorry I just spaced out." Naruto flashed one of his fox grins and run up the stairs to catch up to Sasuke. _I wonder what he was going to say? _Sasuke thought as he lead Naruto through the house.

Sasuke took Naruto through a series of halls and doors until they came to a room filled with stuff, mostly art supplies. Paper, pencils, brushes and paint were scattered around the room and it was very dusty. Sasuke walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Inside was some wrapping paper. " Take your pick." Sasuke declared grabbing a roll and walking over to a table covered in unfinished art. One of Sasuke's aunts was and artist but now the room was never used. He shoved everything off the table and set down the roll of wrapping paper.

Naruto picked up a wrapping paper that said happy birthday on it and headed over to the table. Sasuke opened a cupboard and pulled out some scissors and tape. Naruto laid out his paper and put the necklaces on it. Sasuke came to the table and rolled his eyes(3).

" You're not thinking of just wrapping it like that are you?" Sasuke asked turning around and heading to another cabinet. "Umm . . . I was but . . . " Naruto said watching Sasuke. Sasuke came back with two boxes. " Here." He said handing him a box.

Naruto took it and gave him one of his fox smiles. Sasuke smiled slightly when Naruto turned back to the present. _He's so cute I can't believe he'd be think Sakura's even good enough for him. Ha she'll reject him again and then maybe he'll . . . I don't know. I doubt it anyway._ Sasuke thought looking in his bag and brought out the plush kitten he bought for Sakura and put it in the box. He had that fox one in the bag as well. _I don't know why I bought that dumb thing . . . although it does remind me of Naruto_.Sasuke thought, like he'd give her something like that.

Sasuke started wrapping his present when he looked over at Naruto. Naruto was having a hard time wrapping his present. _Damn it, how the hell are you suppose to wrap this thing so it looks like a box?_ Naruto thought desperately. "AGH! I GIVE UP!" The blonde shouted dropping everything onto the table. Sasuke chuckled a little. "... Here I'll help." Sasuke said trying not to laugh at Naruto's childish act. _Hes so cute when he does that._ The Uchiha thought walking over to The Fox. " Like this . . . " Sasuke took a new piece of wrapping paper and laid it out. Then he put the box on it and cut a square. Next he took one side and brought it up to the top of the box.

(4)" I can do it! Just tell me what to do." Naruto said to taking his present from Sasuke. "Sigh . . . Fine. Put it back on the table . . . Okay take one side of the wrapping paper and wrap it up on the top of the box . . . " "Like this?" Naruto looked up from his present. " Yes . . . " Sasuke said handing him a piece of tape. He really didn't want to waste his time with this. " Now tape it . . . Yeah . . . Then do the same to the other side." Sasuke said handing Naruto more tape. "Then what?" Naruto said giving his famous grin. " Okay . . . Now go to an end that's open . . . and fold the sides in . . . no like this . . . Let me show you and then you can do the other side. " Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"No I want to do it just tell me how." Naruto said moving the present away again. " ...I don't know how to explain it . . . So just let me show you . . . " Sasuke said trying to persuade Naruto. If he didn't . . . they would be here all night. " NO!" Naruto said turning his head away from Sasuke. " Come on Naruto don't be stubborn . . . Just . . . let me show you." Sasuke said trying to snatch the present from the fox. " No you'll just have to figure it out!" Naruto said side stepping Sasuke. Then Sasuke all of the sudden smiled a little. Although Naruto was to busy moving away from the Uchiha to notice.

" Okay . . . look you can do it I'll just be helping you okay . . . " Sasuke smirked moving back to the table. Naruto glared at him for a second then considered if he was telling the truth, although Sasuke has never really lied before. So Naruto walked over to the table and placed the present on it.

" Okay now what?" Naruto asked, Sasuke gave a little chuckle and walked over to the unsuspecting blonde and stood beside him. " Here you take this piece and fold it over to here." Sasuke said to the fox and pointed to two spots. He slowly snuck behind the blonde. Naruto was too preoccupied to notice that Sasuke was now right behind him. " Like thi-. Sasuke?" Sasuke had slipped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. Naruto blushed as Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke didn't really care what people would think right now, he just wanted to hold Naruto. Just for a while. Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke. " Sasuke . . . Is something wrong that I should know about?" Naruto asked concern evident in his voice.

Sasuke just closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Naruto. Naruto was worried by now. He still had a little blush. _Was It Something I said?... But if it was then why would he come to me_? Naruto thought watching Sasuke breathe. _I noticed a long time ago that he was hot. But its times like these when he's cute, rather then a stuck up bastard. _Naruto smiled at his thought. The Uchiha's breath started to slow down to a steady pace. He was sleeping or so it seemed. Sasuke had forgotten everything that concerned him right now. He could smell the unique sent of Naruto and it was peaceful just sitting here holding his love. He burrowed his face into Naruto's neck. But then he remembered something. _But Naruto . . . Isn't my love not yet at least. He doesn't know that I love him. _Sasuke opened his eyes his face still hidden from Naruto's view. "... Sasuke . . . " Naruto whispered finally snapping out of his trance, " What's wrong?" Sasuke stayed holding Naruto for a few more minutes. _For . . . Some . . . Reason . . . I don't feel like making him move. It just feels so right in his arms . . . It feels . . . Safe. I feel safe._ Then very reluctantly Sasuke drew away. If Sasuke had stayed any longer, he probable would have done some stuff Naruto wouldn't have been ready for. " I'm fine now, Sorry Naruto." Sasuke said walking back over to his present. Naruto gave him another concerned look. " Are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked. _Okay! He went from cuddly to himself in less than ten seconds. Talk about bipolar geez. _Naruto watched as Sasuke wrapped his present and copied him to the best of his abilities. After they were done Sasuke put the stuff away and they left for Sakura's house.

Most of Authors Notes

1. Lol. Get it a frog hahahah. If you've read the manga you'll get it if not, you've been left in the wind sorry! (Blows in ear)

2. I have no idea what Sasuke's house looks like but hey I tried right and it had to be something cool so yeah it fits.

3. I know Sasuke doesn't roll his eyes... Shut up.

4. He's really childish right there but hey if it goes with the story.

Yay that was cool... I hope hey I'm new so give me a break... Anyways** REVIEWS**... Otay I would really like some reviews... and if you have any suggestions for the next Chapter than I would love to know them... Loves Tai-Chan... **READ AND REVIEW...** Yes REVIEWS are good! And I don't care if you flame me because I would just continue wri...typing anyway. Lol. .


	2. The Party

**Tai's Explanation for not writing for a long time:** Ok look peoples I'm sorry my life is hectic and I've had a lot of shit on my hands...That didn't sound right... Eww! Anyways my problem is that I haven't been able to get on the internet for a while let alone have enough time to write a story. Plus no one I know . . . Knows that I read yaoi let alone write it I have to be very secretive about it. Because they'd probably put me in a Physco Asylum for even thinking of it yeah sad hun... Anyway I also have school to work on and I still don't know which school I'm going to and there are only a few days left until then... u.u (sigh) Its to much work and to add on to that shit I've got writers block... Yeah and I just started writing. Enough of my explanation of why I haven't written yet.

On with the story. . or so I'll try .

Disclaimers: I don't own Shit

Warnings: Otay I add onto these while righting the story when I think something needs to be said 1.Ok I've written this story a little different from my last one so bare with me.

2. I don't really know what Ino acts like so she's probable out of character. Sorry.

3. Ummm... I'm sorry if you like Sakura but I don't and I make her sound pretty selfish in this... Story.

_Italics _ thoughts although I normally say that they are ;p

**Sasuke's Love, Sakura's Lie**

Chapter 2

The Party

Sakura was sitting on her bed thinking about the plan she made up a few days ago. During training one day she decided that she was going to get Sasuke no matter what. So she asked her mom . . . ( Mom? What the fuck ok I'm losing it. Rethinking the story . . . got it) Ino how she was going to get Shikamaru . . .

" Hn . . . I've tried almost everything . . . Except . . . " Ino broke off looking thoughtful. "Except." Sakura said impatiently, watching Ino arranging a mixture of flowers. Ino looked up and smiled, "Well, I haven't tried making him jealous yet. Although I'm not sure if it will work . . . " She said turning back to the flowers. _Jealous I've never thought of that but . . . how would I do it . . . _Sakura thought.

" Hey Ino?"

" Ya"

" How would you do that?"

" I was thinking that I could find someone to go out with and when he sees me with another guy he'll want me. Although seeing as he thinks those things are trouble some I don't think it will work."

" You could always try it."

"Yeah I guess."

_Well I guess that would work . . . but who would I go out with? And we'd have to be around Sasuke a lot so he sees me with him . . . But who? ...Sakura_ thought turning to look at some yellow flower with orange spreading out of the center.

She stared at the flower for a long time thinking of who she could go out with and what they'd do to make Sasuke jealous. _I could go out with Lee. He likes me right? But it would be hard to get around Sasuke since they hate each other _(Umm I'm not sure if that's true hehe . . . but Im pretty sure they don't like each other .) _and he's to smart if we hang around Sasuke too much, he'll get suspicious. So who could I go out with that wont care if were near Sasuke and wont realize what's going on. _As she continued to stare at the flower, it hit her. _NARUTO! I could go out with him. But that would mean that I'm using him and what would he do if he realized that? I'd feel bad but . . . I have to get Sasuke under any circumstances so . . . I'm Sorry Naruto but I have to . . . _Sakura sat there for a while thinking of how she was going to ask Naruto out and where and what they would do to get Sasuke jealous.

A few days later Sakura got up early to get ready for her birthday party. She had decided that she was going to ask Naruto out and she was going to do it in front of Sasuke . . . If she could. Then the rest of her plan was going to commence at training. Her plan was fool proof . . . or so she kept telling her self when she thought of her plan failing. With the help of her parents and some friends the party was ready. All they needed to do was wait for everyone to show up and she was as nervous as hell.

Naruto and Sasuke left his house and started toward Sakura's house. Naruto looked down at his present and smiled. _Sakura's going to love these. I can't wait to get there. _" Can we go a little bit "Faster, I want to see Sakura." Naruto wined turning to Sasuke. Sasuke just continued walking, thinking about what had happened at his house. _What was I thinking? I should have just pinned him to the wall and had my way with him . . . Ya right I couldn't do that . . . not against his will. _Sasuke looked over at the blonde ranting on about how he wanted to see Sakura and how he couldn't wait to ask her out.

Sasuke scowled and turned away. _So what happened back there . . . He really just thought something was wrong. But at least he didn't push me away or anything like that. I would have-_Wack- " SASUKE! LISTEN TO ME DON'T JUST STARE OFF INTO ABYSS, DAMMIT!" Sasuke stumbled forward trying to regain his balance and grabbed the only stable thing in reach . . . which turned out not to be so stable. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder. There was a loud thud. Sasuke found himself on the ground. His eyes shut for the impact, as he opened them all he could see were two very pissed off eyes. He had managed to land on his back to soften the blow but he had also managed to bring Naruto with him. After laying there a second he realized that he had his arms around the blonde's waist. How they got there he didn't know and he didn't really care. They were holding the Kyuubi securely to his chest.

" If your going down Sasuke . . . DON'T TAKE ME WITH YOU!" The blonde said incredulously pushing on Sasuke's shoulder to get up. But it didn't work. " Why not it's a lot more fun when you come with me." Sasuke stated still holding the fox firmly to him. Naruto stopped his struggling and stared at him with and expression that clearly states 'you've gone insane'. Sasuke smiled a little at the look Naruto was giving him. If he was any normal person, he would have laughed. _SHIT! He's smiling, he never does that . . . Hes so cute. _Naruto thought staring at Sasuke, who was still smiling. Then out of nowhere Naruto got the urge to kiss him. Before he knew what he was doing his head was inches from Sasuke's. Sasuke's Heart almost stopped when he realized that Naruto was getting closer. He was inches away when . . .

" NARUTO! SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked to his right and saw that they were right outside of Sakura's house and Sakura was standing in the door way. He silently cursed himself for not knowing. _If it wasn't for her, my life would be perfect. I would have Naruto. _Sasuke thought letting his fox go. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? If I had kissed him, he would have thought I was Physco . . . and wouldn't be my friend anymore . . . right . . . _Naruto stood there for a few seconds contemplating the answer before picking up his present and running over to Sakura.

" HEY SAKURA!" Naruto practically screamed giving her a hug. She laughed and gently pushed him off her. " Stop playing." She said nonchalantly. Sasuke got up off the ground. _Something's wrong here . . . _Sasuke thought scowling he picked up he's own present and followed the blonde into the house. _Something's up. _Sasuke observed as Sakura talked to Naruto for a second before turning to him. " Hey Sasuke having a good day?" Sakura asked smiling at him seductively. _SICK! I think I'm going to throw up. I have to get away from her. What the hell does she think her birthday present is . . . me? _Sasuke managed to keep himself from barfing all over her. That would take that smile away. " Yeah." Sasuke finally said looking around for the blonde. There where loads of people there. Some he knew, most he didn't. _I thought this was supposed to be a birthday party . . . _Sasuke thought scanning the people until he finally found the Kyuubi standing by the food table and he was . . . talking to the inu. Sasuke sighed, the fox and the inu were a bad combination. They normally got into an animal fight.

"Here I'll put that with the rest." Sasuke looked back at Sakura as she took the present out of his hands and walked away through the crowed. Sasuke started to make his way over to the blonde. But before he could get there Naruto and Kiba were already at it. Sasuke could hear them yelling at each other. Soon it would be physical and they would destroy the entire house . . . and he meant that quit literally. They would go all out ninja fight. Luckily he made it there just in time. Reaching out his hand . . .

Naruto had pulled back his fist. Ready to slam it into the overly-confidant mutt standing in front of him. Then he brought it down full force. Of course all of this was done very fast. But his hand was stopped inches away from Kiba's face. He looked over to the one who stopped him. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled into Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked, "You don't want to ruin Sakura's party just so you can fight inu here." Sasuke said stated letting the blonde's hand go. _Bastard . . . who the hell does he think he is . . . oh yeah, the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan . . . yipy . . . _Naruto thought scowling lowering his hand. " Yeah, Yeah."

Two hours later and a few bottles of alcohol and the party was almost over. Naruto had spent most of his time talking . . . or arguing whichever he felt like . . . with people. Sasuke spent most of his time watching him do so. Not that he thought there was anything better to do. Or he was warding of girls that tried to hit on him. He really wasn't in the mood. Naruto could tell Sasuke wasn't having a very good time. But he was surprised he hadn't left yet. They had opened the present an hour ago and Sakura was currently warring the jewelry Naruto bought for her. She said she loved them, smiled and gave Naruto a hug. To the shock of the majority of the people. Ino seemed interested in that fact and dragged her away for a while. Naruto thought it was fishy that Sakura only got a cat from Sasuke and there was no fox . . . But he could have sworn Sasuke bought that fox.

Naruto was currently trying to get Sakura alone. But he kept getting interrupted. "Yeah I know. I shouldn't run around with a kuni in my mouth but it is too big to swallow." Naruto said to this guy he just meet. Apparently he had scene Naruto fight and was warning him about the whole kuni in the mouth thing. Naruto was getting bored. _I need to find Sakura. I'm running out of time. _

" Not with your big mouth it isn't." Naruto hit the guy on the shoulder, "NO IT ISN'T!" Naruto went back to looking for Sakura. " Yes it is . . . Hey who're you looking for?"

"Hn?.. Oh Sakura I needed to ask her something before I leave." Naruto said still looking for her.

" Oh . . . Ok I'll help ya look." After a few minutes of looking Naruto spotted the pink haired ninja. "Found her!" Naruto said triumphantly " Hey I'll talk to ya later ok." Naruto said walking away.

"Ok see ya!" He said waving back to him. _Ok here it goes . . . _Naruto walked up behind Sakura and some of her friends. " Hey Sakura." Naruto said to catch her attention.

" Oh hey Naruto what's up?" She asked conversationally. _All right you knew he'd come over to talk to you sooner or later . . . so this is your chance, _Sakura thought smiling at Naruto.

" Umm, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto asked watching her expression. She smiled and Naruto mentally sighed.

"Sure should we go outside? It really crowded in here."

"Yeah."

Naruto and Sakura walked over to the door leading outside. They exited and Sakura went over and sat on the grass. Naruto smiled and walked over and sat down by her. "Nice party. I didn't know you know so many people." Naruto said looking around and it just so happened that Sasuke was sitting at on of the tables that were set up a few feet away, or at least in hearing distance. He felt slightly uncomfortable. Although Sasuke wasn't watching, he was defiantly listening. _Why does he always seem to be around at times like these? _Naruto thought looking back at Sakura as she responded. She apparently knew Sasuke was there and just didn't care.

"Yeah, I invited most of them but some of them brought friends so, you know." Sakura said smiling again. " Yeah." Naruto said looking up to see the stars. _It must be really late . . . _Naruto thought. " So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked keeping her eyes on him. Naruto looked back at her and showed off one of his fox grins. That once you really think about it not very many people get to see. Naruto thought of this fact for a second. _Sasuke gets to see most of them. _Naruto looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be thinking of something but he knew he was listening. " Ummm . . . " Naruto said looking back at Sakura. " Well I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Naruto asked flashing the same grin again. Sakura looked like she was in deep thought for a few minutes.

Naruto just watched her, his hopes rising with every passing second._ She actually might say yes!_ Naruto thought as Sakura sat there. She looked up and then over to Sasuke who was absent mindedly carving a hole into the table with his kuni. Naruto turned to look just when Sasuke decided too. Naruto's gaze meet Sasuke's and he saw something flash in those cold eyes. As fast as it came it was gone. Sasuke dropped his gaze back to his kuni.

Sakura gave him a big smile and launched at him. Naruto and Sakura fell to the ground. "YES!" She said hugging Naruto. Naruto was frozen for a second. _Did she just say yes? _ Naruto thought still a little dazed. "Yes." Sakura said again but softer. Naruto looked at her wide eyed.

"You said yes! Sakura? REALLY!" Naruto asked. She nodded backing up enough for him to see her then hugging him again. Naruto hugged her back. _I can't believe this is happening! She actually said yes! _But he felt something deep down inside. He didn't know what it was and right now he really didn't care. He pushed it aside. Sasuke was sitting in the back ground, willing himself with all of his might not to kill the pink prepy piece of shit pest that was now hugging HIS Naruto. Jealousy burned inside him and he wanted to kill something. _HOW DARE THAT PIECE OF SHIT EVEN TOUCH MY NARUTO AND WHAT THE HELL IS SHE UP TO! She would have never said yes to Naruto . . . I don't care what she thinks. I will have my fox. I WILL have Naruto as my own and no one else's._ Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder to see Sasuke's reaction and she almost gasped in glea at the look on his face. It looked like someone was going to get killed and he was glaring at them, although she could have sworn that he was glaring at her and not Naruto, but she was bent on thinking that her plan had worked and it had, but in the wrong way.

It's like half a page shorter then the last story. But hey I couldn't go on from that point. Anyways REVIEWS I LOVE REVIEWS. I'll name a few but I'm sorry If I didn't get you on here as I said in the explanation about why I couldn't update sooner. I can't get on the internet very much I try but still.

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY FIRST REVIEWER EVER SUMISSWEET! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST! I SHALL THROUGH A PARTY FOR YOU!... or I would if I had the money... .

And of course the others that gave me lots of inspiration and ideas. THANK YOU!.

P.S I'm SOOO Sorry if I spell your name wrong! Sorry if your not here I'll get you in sooner or later. .

Pooky

Tokugawa Blitzer

Kitiara Kitsumaru 002

Anatta

Hiero Kaze

bhodi li

Yum2

Sentai

Ichigo - dattebayo

And for those who added me to their favorites

Cornwoman

Musical-Note

Mikarin

and Ly Mizukage

Again Thank you and If I miss spelled your name sorry and If I missed you I will probably get you next Chapter... Oh and Don't forget that I kind of changed the first story to include more of Sasuke's thoughts and I kind of changed the present scene I thought it was really stupid so being the Author of this story I changed it. Lol. Tons of Love Tai...


	3. Argument

Disclaimers: The same as always...

Warnings: 1. Sasuke is alas OOC/Out of character... sort of... of course if you've read this far you should know that.

2. I now know what Sasuke's house looks like now! I have received what it really looks like from a random SasuNaru fan... thanks!

3. Sakura's a bitch.

Tai: Hey guys I have decided to let Naruto and Sasuke talk!...Tai starts looking glum and Sakura, hurray...

Naruto: YAY! We're back! Finally I thought you where never going to write another chapter!

Tai: Sweet Drops . Sorry about that people I didn't mean to. Laughs softly

Naruto: Hey where's Sasuke? SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU! GAAHHHH! Naruto almost has a heart attack form turning around to find Sasuke standing inches away from his face.

Naruto: WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU CAN'T JUST SNEAK UP ON A GUY LIKE THAT!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Death Glares Sasuke Anyways...

Tai: NARUTO WATCH... Wham! Naruto is pumbled to the ground by Sakura

Sakura: That'll teach you to mess with Sasuke!

Sasuke: Death Glares Sakura... You knocked him out...

Sakura: Hmm? Oh! He's not knocked out, right Naruto? ... Naruto? ... Hey Naruto?

Tai: Sweet drops some more Umm... I'm sure he'll be alright by the end of the chapter... I hope... Rushes over to try to wake him up

Sasuke:... Stands there watching their efforts

Tai: I know go get some cold water that should wake him up! Sakura runs to get water... comes back with a bucket of water

Sakura: Here it is! Trips Oops... Dumps water on Tai

Tai: ... YOU'RE DEAD! Chases Sakura around room

Sasuke:... there going to be at that for a while... so I guess its time for the next chapter...

* * *

Sasuke's Love, Sakura's Lie

Chapter 3

Argument

* * *

The party had ended a little around twelve p.m.. Naruto and Sakura had talked the entire time, mostly about nothing at all. Sasuke had watch from a distance still seething about their hook up. He still couldn't believe she had actually said yes. Yes to Naruto of all the people! Of course he would have said yes but that was different.

Sasuke was now waiting for the blonde at the door, while Naruto said his last good byes to Sakura and gave her a big hug. Sasuke just glared the whole time not about to interfere with what seemed to make Naruto happy. Sasuke had made a decision. He would watch and see how things turned out. If it made Naruto happy, he was willing to give up his happiness for him. But if she dumped him in the end, which he knew she would, he would be there to pick up the pieces.

What he still couldn't figure out was why she would be going out with Naruto. She had something planned but he didn't know what? What could she be planning? If she hurts Naruto too bad, she'll have hell to pay at the hands of the last surviving Uchiha...not counting his bastard of a brother. But would she really be so cold hearted? Naruto hasn't really done anything to her... Why _was _she going out with Naruto?

Sasuke was still contemplating these thought when Naruto was ready to leave. Luckily for him he got to walk Naruto home. Sasuke watched as the Kyuubi walked up to him, grinning of course. He just had his dream girl say yes to going out with him.

" You ready to go?" Naruto asked grinning and walking out the door. He wasn't really expecting an answer the Uchiha . Sasuke fallowed Naruto out the door. They started walking, not saying anything to each other. Just sat in a comfortable silence.

"So...She said yes..." Sasuke finally stated breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Naruto said smiling at him.

"Why do you think she said yes?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Why wouldn't she say yes?"

"Well she never said yes before. Do you really think that she'd say yes now? Without some reason that will benefit her and her pitiful life?" Sasuke said before he realized what he was saying.

" What? I... What are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about the fact that there's a reason why she's going out with you, Naruto. She's not going out with you because she likes you." _Why am I still going? I should have stopped at the pitiful life comment_... Sasuke thought mentally smacking himself. Naruto stopped walking. _How could Sasuke say that? Why is he saying that? Does he not want me to go out with Sakura_? ..._ Does he not want me to be happy? ... Am I happy? _Naruto thought. Sasuke stoped as well.

"...Why the hell would you say that? Why wouldn't she like me!" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, she... Never mind." Sasuke said looking away from the fox. He didn't want Naruto mad at him. How stupid could he be? He knew Naruto like Sakura. He was treading in dangerous waters, yet he couldn't stop himself.

" No! You can't just say never mind and move on like it was nothing! Why would you say that!"

" Never mind Naruto. Lets just go home." Sasuke said with a demanding tone as he started walking again, but stopped, " Please, Naruto, lets just go home, forget I said anything, okay?"

" I said no Sasuke. I want to know why you said that." Sasuke sighed. Naruto was stubborn and he knew that. He wouldn't move without an answer. He was definitely in trouble now. But yet he couldn't stop himself from saying what he said next.

" Because she doesn't like you, Naruto, and in the end she's going to dump you for no reason and your going to be heart broken and depressed and you know what before she dumps you she'll have used you for something of her own gain. She doesn't care about you Naruto. She only cares about herself." _Shit! Why did I have to say that?_ Sasuke thought. By now Naruto's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

" How could you say that!"

" I just did!" _Shit! Hes crying I'm doomed. _" She doesn't care, Naruto, she never did. She only cares about herself and no one else. " Sasuke finished softly. _Hes crying... I can't stand it when he cries..._ Sasuke moved forward, caressing Naruto's cheek gently wiping away some tears.

"... Naruto... I-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto yelled slapping Sasuke's hand away. Tears freely streaming down his face. " She likes me! I know it! Who are you to say she doesn't!" Naruto yelled bowing his head again. "... I hate you." Naruto finally whispered, anger flooding through his veins. He had so many emotions he couldn't place running through him. Then he started running home, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind. He couldn't deal with this right now. Why did Sasuke have to be such a bastard?

Sasuke stayed rotted to the spot. His hands fell limply to his sides. He felt sick to his stomach and his eyes started to tingle as he stood there. _What? ... Did he just say he hates me? He did... didn't he? Naruto hates me . . . what have I done? _Sasuke looked at his hands. What had he done? Then a drop of water landed on his hand. He reached up and touched his cheek and found . . . that he had a streak or water down his face. Although it was just one tear still, he Uchiha Sasuke had cried, for the first time since his parents where murdered. It was all like a bad dream.

_Is this what it would feel like to lose Naruto?_ _I haven't really lost him completely...not yet. But if Sakura really does wish to be with Naruto... I can't have that. _Sasuke thought clenching his fist around the tear. Right then and there Sasuke had decided what he was going to do. He was going to get Naruto back at all costs and if Sakura just happened to lose here life somewhere between now and that goal then there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't letting Naruto slip through his fingers. But for right now he needed to let Naruto simmer down a bit, before he could go and set things straight. Sasuke's little episode just now made things a little harder. But he was more determined to get him back now, then he was before.

Sasuke started on his way home thinking of way he could get Naruto to see that he liked him... No it was more then that Sasuke didn't like Naruto, he loved him and he was going to make sure he got the one he loves back. So Sakura was a girl. Who cares? Right? Naruto wouldn't care if he was a guy. He could do a lot more things then that Sakura girl would ever dream of doing or could ever do in that matter. (Sick minded People... it's not that kind of things . . . Hahaha and they say it takes one to know one...Realization hits Shit... and here I am thinking I know what your thinking... Which is sick thinking and... I'm confused) Sasuke was stronger, smarter, and more good looking then she was. He even had The Uchiha blood running through his veins. Then why was he so worried?

The next day Sasuke got up, got ready and started off to the bridge where they normally meet up each morning for training or the small and very boring missions, although Sasuke was thinking of none of this as he walked along the well know path to the bridge. He was of course thinking about Naruto and his little predicament. How the hell was he going to apologize to Naruto when every thing he said was the absolute truth and he was so close to telling him. He could almost see it in his head. He was back at last night caressing Naruto's soft tan cheek.

" Naruto . . . I ... I love you." Sasuke admitted leaning down and gently connecting their lips. He pulled Naruto toward him deepening their kiss. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's bottom lip, savoring the taste that was Naruto and enticing a moan out of the blonde. Making the Uchiha want him even more and he did want more, much more. He wanted more of the love in front of him. He slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth exploring the wet cavern to his heart content. He slid a hand up the back of Naruto's shirt. Caressing every inch of silky smooth skin, he could reach. He heard Naruto moan again causing Sasuke to realize what the hell he was doing. _Shit. _He thought, _I can't get a hard on right now, although I shouldn't ever really. But how can I not I mean Naruto... _Sasuke rounded the corner. The bridge was now in sight. As he walked, he tried to will away the images that came to him.

Sasuke stopped before crossing the bridge. Naruto and Sakura were no where insight, although Naruto was normally late and Sakura normally early. The complete opposite of each other. He decided he'd go looking for them, because Sakura should have already been here, and knowing her she probably dragged Naruto here to be on time. But if that was the case... then where were they? Sasuke walked across the bridge. Hoping he'd find Naruto in his usual spot, which was a secluded area just off the path that was leading up to the bridge. Sasuke walked across and off the bridge. Down the path was a little hardly noticeable trail. Turning right he walked through the trail and past a few bushes into a clearing. Then he stopped, but not for the reason of no one being there. It was because people where there, two of them. It was the sight of Naruto and Sakura making out that made him stop, not just in shock though, but pure radiating anger for the person now clinging to HIS Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke:...

Tai: COME ON WAKE UP ALREADY! shakes Naruto

Sakura: DAMMIT WAKE UP! Starts slapping Naruto multiple times

Tai: HEY! Don't do that! Grabs Naruto away from Sakura

Sakura: HEY THAT WAS WORKING! Runs over to get Naruto

Tai: LIKE HELL THAT WAS WORKING! Runs and hides behind Sasuke with Naruto and sticks tongue out at Sakura

Sasuke: Umm... guys there finished reading the story...

Tai: What? Already? Umm... this isn't what it looks like... Tries to stand up Naruto See he's perfectly fine. Naruto starts to slide to the ground

Sakura: HAHAHAHA! Yeah and Sasuke's a girl! HAHAHAHA!

Tai:...

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Are you guys serious?

Tai:...

Sasuke:...

Sakura:faints

Tai: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right Bitch!

Sasuke: Chuckles

Tai: Stares at Sasuke then backs away from him Anyways they should be awake by the next chapter! So don't worry okay!

Tai: Well the chapter was a little dramatic but hey I at least got the third chapter done... WAIT I GOT THE THIRD CHAPTER DONE! YES! thought I would never get it done hn? Don't worry I didn't think I would get it done either. Though it took me long enough. Jeez. Reviews for those that I have. It sucks not having the internet on the same computer you type on. sighs

THANKS TO REVIEWERS!

* * *

inu-hottie

I'm sorry I don't update that often as you guys seemed to have noticed. I like reviews but after the second chapter I really was dreading them because I had no idea what to right next. Especially to keep the story semi good. AND YES CANDY IS GOD! GO CANDY!

* * *

Kyaku-kun

I have finally wrote another chapter and thanks for lots of reviews.

* * *

Debbie-kit

YES! I left you speechless for a short period of time and I cant believe you gave it the all time superduperloopergoopergreat! Thanks! You're the best!

* * *

Raiu Wright

Thanks that really helped! The grammar I'm not sure if I got down in the story. But I just put periods on how I read the story in my head. You really think I have originality? Thanks! I know what you mean with the sensual scene what I hate in stories are how they put sensual scene after sensual scene after they've already had sex and it kind of gets boring after a while. I am honored with your opinion on my caliber and it really helps and yes I intend to put a sex scene! Thanks you really gave me confidence at how I'm writing the story! It really helped when it came down to it! You're the coolest! Runs over and Huggles you YAYNESS!

* * *

Danya2

Thanks for the review I have _finally_ updated sorry it took so long!

* * *

Tiina

Yes Sasuke is Jealous very jealous. Nope I'm sorry he didn't push Naruto against the wall and fuck him sense less but it may happen in the future! Defiantly the fuck sense less part! Grins But shhh don't tell anyone!

* * *

Hikata

I think its getting interesting but that's just me because I wrote it. I tried to update as soon as possible but I have problems thinking of what to write. This chapter probably took me about a month to think up! Sad hn, and I also love SasuNaru parings! Jumps up and down clapping hands

* * *

Kanemoshi

Yes sad to say Sasuke is out of character Sniffs Plan what plan nothings back fired...yet. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Kali Swifteye

Yep as you can tell I don't like Sakura very much. Hehehe yeah. Pain and suffering in future jk I don't know that's the problem with this fic. I have no idea what to write! But hey I got it done and even had a tragic ending. Yeah I kind of don't like ditzy clueless Naruto he kind of annoys me.

* * *

Anatta

Yes you have found me! I'm so sorry about having to delete my other story and put it back up the thing was being a piece of shit and wouldn't let me put the first chapter back in. And I have finally written the 3rd chapter yay! Thanks for the review! And taking to time to find me!

* * *

Yum2

Its okay the thing was being weird and I didn't know until you told me so thanks a lot I probably would have left it that way for a while if you hadn't told me. So thanks!

* * *

bhodi li

She knows what? I'm lost Cries Oh well yes Sasuke is very hot! Sad though what I'm putting him through now!

* * *

random sasunaru fan

Thanks for the info I really wanted to know what his house looked like! Thanks again really needed to know although I probably wont take the time to go back and change it! Yes Sasuke is out of character and I know you probably have heard about the jealous part before but hey I still wrote it! (Smiles)

* * *

Chisai1213

I'm so glad you liked it! At first I thought that I wouldn't care if no one reviewed but it really helped a lot. Sorry I couldn't update as soon as I wanted to I've been busy and haven't been able to think of something to write but I finally thought of what to write and believe it or not I had no intention of Naruto and Sasuke getting in a fight. But if seemed to fit so I just wrote it!

* * *

Insane and Loving It

I love your name! It's the best! I know I like bastard Sasuke too. Actually I had him as a bastard in this chapter. But then I decided that it wouldn't fit the character I've been writing lately so I went back and wrote that he couldn't stop himself from saying that stuff or that it just slipped out and that made him sound like less of a bastard. But if you read the commentary before and after the story he's more a bastard there. But not much.

* * *

Uzamaki Liliana

Thanks I guess my stories been kind of cute! Don't worry I hate Sakura too so you don't have to worry about her suffering its inevitable. I am truly sorry it took so long to update. I will try to update sooner.

* * *

Ikko-kun

I know how you feel I love the Naruto series and started picking out parings as soon as I got done with like the tenth chapter. Now though I've read 1-269 so I'm good to go so far. If you want to you could go to and download them there although you have to sign up they have some cool stuff there.

* * *

i-am-gamer-hear-me-roar

Yes I think Sasuke would be very competitive and possessive so of course he would want to keep the person he want to himself and if he didn't have them yet would defiantly get them one way or another. Or that person could break his heart and he could be totally heart broken and depressed.

* * *

Shaq

Its AWESOME that my fic was the first one you read but you seriously should have picked a different one. I know for sure that there are better writers out there. But I'm really glad you liked it and you didn't think it was stupid and stop reading these type of fics. Thanks for reading though its cool to know that people are actually reading this.

* * *

Kisherry

IF YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS SICK THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING READING IT! I CLEARLY STATED THAT THERE WAS YAOI IN THIS AND THAT IT WAS SASUNARU! I THINK IM GOING TO EMAIL THIS PERSON AND CREW THEM OUT! WHO'S WITH ME?

* * *

I love athrun

Thanks I did do a new chapter to so I hope you had fun reading it and review again!

* * *

Dragon Keeper Erishla

Yes he should have ripped Sakura's not so pretty head off but alas then it would have been a very strange and wacked out story so well have her demise later! Yes Bye Bye Sakura!

* * *

Demonluvr

You seriously love it! Thanks That's so cool I finally updated so I hope you liked it!

* * *

Kyra Date

YAY! You really love it that much! I'm Sorry it took so long to update I hate when people take a long time to update so I'm really sorry! Thanks so much for the Review!

* * *

Iminlovewithtristan

It doesn't seem like Sasuke's out of character? Well people reviewed when I first posted this story before it got all screwed up and said that he was so I just decided to say it at the beginning of the story. So yeah thanks for the review!

* * *

YumiAngel

How can you love evil Sakura? I hate Sakura she's... well... Evil. Anyways thanks for the reviews it really helped!

* * *

Mimi

Its good to know that you loved my story I really didn't think it would get so many reviews. Actually after I realized I couldn't think of anything else to right I was practically dreading them because that meant another person that was waiting for another chapter but that's what made me do it so thanks

* * *

seshygirl04

Yes I think Sakura should die a very excruciating death but alas that wont work for the story not yet anyways.

* * *

Mimi-102

I think he should go on a murdering rampage but that wont work for the story and if you thought it was interesting then what do you think about it now? Is it going to the dogs or what?

* * *

Oro-Sama

Thanks! You can't wait to see that either... me two. What stories that in? Lol jk jk I don't know what's going to happen next so. Well both have to wait and see. That's mainly the reason why I take so long I have no idea what's next.

* * *

Ki0kichi

YAY! I'm crazy... oh wait you where saying the story... Yay the stories crazy! I finally finished hope you liked.

* * *

Purple-Fairy93

Sweat drops Right update soon. I don't think you've been waiting that long but other people had to wait... its only been a month?.?. I thought it was longer... oh well merry late Christmas and if your not into that than Happy Holidays.

* * *

Puffyangel-sasuke

What I'm going to do next is a complete mystery! Because I have no Idea what I'm going to do next. So yeah it's the little problem I have that causes me to take so long and I hope that these don't make you dizzy.

* * *

Ms2 ultimate

You know every one would be happy if Sakura died... especially after this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and your Sakura hate level went up a bit.

* * *

Taya-Chan

I LOVE YOUR NAME! Don't know why. BUT I DO! I'm not that good I don't know if I'm going to do another story. I could still be possible for that whole thing to happen. But It might happen sooner then you... or I depending on how I feel... know it.

* * *

FMA-lover16

I see you have read and not taken time to review until now. Lol I know how it goes. Sorry but I have a problem with making up the story. So it takes me a while to think things up. Gomen-nasai that it has taken so long and I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Why?

I have updated! Look! Look! It's the Forth Chapter!(looks down at blank page) umm okay will soon be chapter 4. Oh wells hope you like!

Disclaimer: The same as always

Warnings: The same as Before

Tai: We're Back and luckily they're finally awake! I thought Sakura had died...sigh.. too bad..

Sakura: Hey! What do you mean to bad?

Tai: Umm... Nothing...

Sakura: Nothing? You can say nothing that wasn't nothing!

Naruto: Shut up Sakura... (looks thoroughly pissed)

Sakura: What's wrong with you?

Naruto: I HAD TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU IN THE LAST CHAPTER! UGH! IT WAS DISGUSTING!

Sakura: What are you talking about? We still are making out in the story... and it wasn't that bad!

Naruto: WHAT! IM "STILL" MAKING OUT WITH HER! (Turns to Tai) What is she talking about?

Tai: Ummm... don't you remember the last chapter?

Naruto: (thinks a little) Lets see... that happened then... Sasuke... and then ... it ended...It Ended! (Slumps to the floor in his depression) I can't believe this... SASUKE!

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Sick her!(points to Sakura)

Sasuke: Im not a dog...

Naruto:(death glares Sasuke...gives up) UGH! ...(sinks into deeper depression)

* * *

Sasuke's Love, Sakura's LieChapter Four (O.o Its chapter 4 already) 

Why?

NOTE! The things placed in ( ) are what people are saying out side of the story there not thinking it in the story.

* * *

That morning after his and Sasuke's fight Naruto had been woken up by a pounding on his door. Thoroughly pissed at the early wake up call, he slipped out of bed and started the quick procedure of getting dressed.

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled toward the door. Slipping on his shirt, he trudged to the door and opened it, only to find a very impatient Sakura waiting for him.

"Oh, hey Sakura. Why the early wake up call?" Naruto asked still a little sleepy.

"Now that where going out your not going to be late anymore, you got that Naruto?" Sakura said dragging Naruto out of his house and closing the door behind him.

" Hey! I haven't had breakfast yet!" Naruto whined trying to get back to his house, only to be stopped by the very bossy Sakura.

" That's why where going to go out for breakfast and your paying." Sakura said half dragging Naruto down the street.

"What but I don't have very much money left for the week." Naruto complained having already spent most of his money on her birthday present. Now he had to buy her breakfast too? He sure as hell wasn't rich. _I guess I could... As long as it's not very expensive. _Naruto thought as Sakura led them through various streets. (Tai: God she's a bitch)

"We're here!" Sakura chimed when they reach their destination. Which just happened to be the most expensive places in town. Naruto sighed, there was going to be a very big hole in his wallet after this, but he wasn't about to give up.

"But Sakura I-" Naruto tried only to be stopped by Sakura's hand which had decided to cover his mouth.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?" Sakura asked removing her hand. (Naruto: I so want to kill her right now) " Umm... yes but I-" Naruto started but Sakura cut him off again.

"Good!" She stated dragging Naruto into the restaurant. They sat at a table near the door. Naruto picked up one of the menus on the table and skimmed through some of the prices. _Lets see... pancakes and eggs... 30 dollars... okay no pancakes. Ummm .. How about... or not. That looks good...or it could cost more than the pancakes... _" Ugh! Sakura I can't pay for this!" Naruto complained, pointing at the menu.

"Shhh! Of course you can. You get paid every week don't you?" Sakura asked looking around the restaurant. She was looking for her object of affection, Sasuke. She had heard that he usually came here for breakfast. Although from the looks of it, he wasn't here today.

" Yes I do get paid every week, but unlike you I don't have people that pay for everything I need." Naruto said getting pissed off. It wasn't his fault he didn't have parents', but still everyone seemed to blame him for what the Kyuubi had done, although Sakura had heard none of this. She was devising a new plan. Since it didn't seem Sasuke was here then she would have to find another way for him to find them together... but how. (Tai: Oh we know how...)

At that moment the waitress came over. " What can I get for you?" She asked Sakura in a sweet voice, totally ignoring Naruto's existence. "What?" Sakura asked, "Oh umm we would like... two of the specials." Sakura said ignoring Naruto as well. (Tai: Bitch)

"To Drink?" The waitress asked Sakura again. The waitress was really pissing Naruto off.

" Hm... How about two chocolate milks." Sakura said still not noticing the seething Naruto across from her. " Is that all?" The waitress asked again continuing to pretend Naruto wasn't there. Naruto sighed from across the table. He should have known this would have happened.

"Yes that will be all." Sakura said while handing her menu to the waitress.

"Okay it should be done in a few minutes." The waitress stated walking away, not even glancing at Naruto or getting his menu. Naruto glared at her back as she left, then turned to glare at Sakura when the waitress went out of sight.

Naruto sighed again. Sakura was always like this. Although he had expected her to change after they started going out, but now he knew that it wasn't going to happen. They didn't talk while waiting for the food. Sakura was still continuing to plan while Naruto just sulked about how evil this village was and how he just wished they would all die. The food came about fifteen minutes later. Naruto was surprised that they had actually brought out two meals. Although Sakura did order them so they couldn't really deny her what she ordered. They also ate in silence. Naruto noticed that Sakura would look at the door every time it was opened. The people in the restaurant started glaring at Naruto and complaining to the waitresses that he shouldn't be aloud in here. Naruto was getting fed up with everyone and was about to just up and leave Sakura when she finally said she was done.

"Finally!" Naruto said getting up and walking to the cash register, Sakura fallowed behind him straightening her dress. "Umm excuse me?" Naruto said to the cashier. The cashier seemed really interested in his nails at that moment and acted like he hadn't heard him.

"Fine then I wont pay..." Naruto said and started walking toward the door. He just wanted to get out of there. "Naruto! Get back here!" Sakura called after him. Just then the cashier seemed to notice his surroundings. Not that he already didn't know what was going on. " Oh, I'm sorry miss, how may I help you?" He asked leaning over the counter. Sakura looked back at the now realized, very handsome cashier. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Oh I'm sorry, the person that was suppose the pay just walked out." She got out her money and started to count out the money owed.

" You're really brave to hang out with that thing." The cashier said gesturing toward the door.

"Yeah well he's helping me in return." Sakura putting 40 dollars on the counter and hoping she had enough change in her purse to make up for the other 25. The cashier seemed to notice her lack of money.

"Here I'll pay the rest." The cashier said taking her 40 and bringing out a 20 and a 5 from his own pocket. " By the way my name's Heikou" Heikou said winking at Sakura. Sakura blushed at this. (Tai: The whore!) "I'll remember that and thanks for the help." She said starting to leave. "Oh yeah, my name's Sakura." She said turning back to the counter then leaving the restaurant. Sakura couldn't find Naruto outside of the restaurant. So she started toward the bridge where they normally meet for training. (Tai: I have no idea who Heikou is... Although he might help us out later in the story... you never know... although you'd think that I would)

Naruto left the hell hole of a restaurant and started toward the bridge. _I hate rich people! They all think they know everything and that they're better then everyone. They should all just curl up and die! Wait ... Sasuke's rich too. I don't want him to die. Although he can be an ass sometimes, it doesn't mean he's not my friend. Hell he's my first friend... I shouldn't have blown up at him last night... Maybe he was right... maybe Sakura is just using me for something... I should apologize to him the next time I see him. _"Sigh" _What if Sakura is just using me for something? What would that be? It couldn't really be money. Because I don't have that. Maybe it's to get attention but... she'd only really be getting attention from me so why would she do that? Maybe she's just doing it for fun... But there's always that chance that she actually likes me. Oh well. We'll see won't we. _Naruto thought as he walked onto the bridge. Naruto walked to the edge and peeredinto the water and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that da_y_. _Why do people in the village have to be so mean? What have I ever really... Okay so I've played some pranks on them but... It wasn't like it was me that killed the people that they loved it was the Kyuubi not me. _"Sigh"_ I hate this place. Where's Sasuke when you need him?_ "Naruto!"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Sakura who was now running up to him. Naruto watched as his so-called girlfriend came running over. The same girl he had a crush on for as long as he could remember. The one he had asked over and over to go out with him, the one he had promised to protect. Yet he didn't know why but, he could find that same drive he used to have for her. He should be jumping for joy at the fact that he had finally got what he had always wanted, but is this really what he wanted? This girl standing in front of him?

"Hey why did you run off?" Sakura asked finally reaching Naruto.

"...Why do you think I left?" He asked Sakura gazing back at the river underneath them.

"Umm...?" For the life of her she couldn't really find an answer other then one. "Was it because I was talking to the cashier?" She asked.

"No... you don't realize it do you?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura. Sakura was looking at the path up ahead and the person of her affection just came around the corner and for her plan to work he can't see them, not like this.

" What are you talking about?" Sakura said grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him toward the other end of the bridge. " Here come on." Sakura dragged Naruto into the little clearing. Time was running out Sasuke would be here any minute and for this to work they had to be in a promising position.

"Naruto you know I like you right?" Sakura lied, getting closer to Naruto. " ...and you like me right?" She was now inches away from him. (Tai: Oh gods I think im going to hurl... Seriously I can't write it...gag!) " Yeah?..." Naruto said... _What the hell? _

"Good" Sakura said then closed (gag) the gap between them. Crushing (triple gags) her lips against his. (1) A few seconds later Sasuke came into the clearing. To find his love making out with that Bitch. Well lets just say... it hit a few nerves. Sakura was dancing for glee at the look on Sasuke's face. It was pure rage. A few seconds passed and she wasn't as happy as she was before. Sasuke now had his Sharingan out and looked ready to kill, and he was. That was his intention. No one touched his Naruto and got away with it and sure as hell not in front of him.

Sasuke lunged at Sakura... but was stopped half way. Kakashi had finally decided to make his entrance. He had heard about Naruto and Sakura's hook up and know that nothing good could come from it. Of course he was right. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the ankles, causing him to fall to the ground. Grabbing Sasuke's wrists and twisting them behind his back Kakashi sat on him, now having the Uchiha successfully pinned. Sakura broke off from kissing Naruto.

"Sasuke! You can't kill-" Sakura started toward Sasuke

"Sakura! I think it would be a good idea to keep your distance from Sasuke..." Kakashi stated, he was being serious it wasn't the playful kind of thing. Sakura stopped a few feet from Sasuke. Mean while Naruto was completely confused what had just happened, but from the look on Sasuke's face, it wasn't good. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face and gasped...it was her... he was looking at her... not Naruto. Sasuke was breathing hard. All that he could think of was to kill this thing that was in front of him. To take away the light in those devious eyes. To watch the life seep out of what once was Sakura Haruno.

"Get off me Kakashi..." Sasuke hissed watching every move Sakura made.

"Why? So you can go on a killing rampage?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke tried to throw Kakashi off of him but was unable to. Sakura took a few steps back unsure whether she should be afraid or not. Was he mad that she had let Naruto kiss her... or was it something else? It didn't look like he was mad at Naruto... just her. Naruto finally came to his senses by the sound of Sasuke struggling. "Sasuke?..." Naruto whispered. Why is he acting like this? His Sharingan was out... Was he trying to kill Sakura? But why? Yes, Naruto knew that Sasuke hates Sakura, but to the extent of killing her... For what reason? "Sasuke Stop..." Naruto took a few steps closer when Sasuke finally got an opening. Kakashi was distracted when Naruto walked closer and Sasuke got the upper hand. Knocking Kakashi off, Sasuke lunged at Sakura. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the tree. Kakashi hit his head on a rock directly behind and was dazed. Sasuke leaned in close to Sakura's ear.

" Don't touch what's not yours" Sasuke hissed out tightening his grip. Rage coursing through his veins. It was all he could feel. Sasuke smiled a little at the burning sensation, the thrill of killing. Sakura gasped for breath as Sasuke tightened his grip even more. "STOP!" Sasuke's grip loosened as the feeling faltered, he recognized that voice. Naruto ran up and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and tried to pry him off of Sakura.

"Sasuke please stop! Sasuke let go! Sasuke please!" Naruto pleaded trying to stop Sasuke from taking Sakura's life.

"SASUKE STOP!" Naruto cried. Suddenly Sasuke world came back into focus, the feeling stopped completely. He realized what he was actually doing. He realized Sakura between his hand and the tree. He realized Naruto clinging to him pleading for him to stop. Sasuke let Sakura go and she dropped to the ground gasping for air. He stumbled back from the gasping form on ground. Naruto was on the verge of tears as he stood and watched the look of comprehension and horror on Sasuke's face when he realized what he was actually doing. He watched as Sakura slid to the ground and as Sasuke stumbled backwards. Naruto looked at Sakura who was still breathing fast and coughing, to Sasuke who was staring in shock at Sakura then as he looked down at his hands as though they weren't actually his. Naruto was already on the verge of tears but the look on Sasuke's face made him break down. Naruto flung his arms around Sasuke and broke down completely.

Sasuke just stood there and watched as Naruto ran toward him. _What happened? Why did I... I lost it... but why I should be able to control myself...but I... and... that feeling...what was that feeling? It was as if I took pleasure in the fact that I was going to kill her. _He remembered the burning sensation of rage and anger. Then... Then the pleasure of the life that was seeping out of the form beneath his hand. The sound of it gasping for life that he was oh so cruelly denying it. Sasuke grabbed his head willing the memories away. What was wrong with him? Why would he feel that? What was happening to him? Sasuke shook his head and slowly fell to the ground. Naruto was still clinging to him. Asking him why. What was wrong with him, why had he tried to kill her?

"Naruto... I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered wrapping his arms around Naruto's quivering form. "I'm so sorry..." Sasuke pulled Naruto as close as he could and buried his face in the blonde mess of hair. He truly was sorry. He had never meant to make Naruto cry... ever.

When Kakashi was finally able to see again he wasn't really expecting to see Sakura alive. Although when he did he let out the breath he had been holding in. It was amazing to actually survive the wrath of an Uchiha. Take the Uchiha Massacre for instance. Although Naruto in tear he did expect. Kakashi got up and walked over to examine Sakura. Sakura was okay except for the hand print she had circling most of her neck. Kakashi picked Sakura up and started toward the hospital.

"Naruto! Watch over Sasuke for me..." Kakashi said before disappearing through the trees. Sasuke looked up as Kakashi left.

"Why did you do it Sasuke?" Naruto whispered his head still hung low.

"I...I don't know..." Sasuke lied. Would Naruto hate him? He thought he had a resolution but that was when he wasn't with Naruto. Sasuke was afraid Naruto wouldn't return his feelings... and when he didn't... Sasuke was afraid of what might happen... Would he lose control again?

"Your lying you wouldn't have done it without a reason..." Naruto whispered his head rising a little. "Don't lie to me Sasuke."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said... what else could he say? He was lost on what he should do.

"Don't Naruto me. Is it because you hate her? You didn't have to snap like that. It was just a kiss. It wasn't anything serious." Naruto stated looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke decided he would tell the truth... or at least some of it.

" Naruto... I don't know what happened. When I walked into the clearing... I saw you and Sakura and I got pissed. How could you let her touch you like that Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking down at Naruto.

"I don't know... She kind of just came on to me... What was I suppose to do?" Naruto countered, staring into Sasuke's eyes, not the Sharingan.

"You could of pushed her away." Sasuke said slightly pissed at the memories.

"That still doesn't explain why you tried to kill her." Naruto said snuggling into Sasuke's chest. He was tired and hungry. He just wanted to sleep.

" ... It was ... Because she's using you Naruto." Sasuke said resting his chin of the top of Naruto's head.

" How? How is she using me? What for? I have nothing to offer her." Naruto stated closing his eyes a little.

" By her first reaction to me trying to kill someone... she thought I was trying to kill you... So she was trying to use you to make me jealous. It worked but not in the way she wanted." Sasuke said not realizing the extent of what he just said.

" You mean you where jealous of her? Why? I'm not that cool to hang out with." Naruto whispered yawning a little.

"Are you tired Kitsune?" Sasuke asked watching Naruto drift in and out of conscious.(Tai: Kitsune means fox in Jap.) Naruto nodded relaxing falling asleep in Sasuke's arms. He was so tired. Sasuke smiled down at Naruto. When Naruto woke up he was going to treat him to some ramen. He deserved it. Sasuke pick Naruto up in his arms and walked out of the clearing. Being Careful not to wake the sleeping form that was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He started walking toward the village. _Should I tell Naruto about it or should I just keep it to myself? I don't want to trouble him with my problems... I won't tell him not yet. I'll wait until things get back to normal. But first you have to dump Sakura and tell her to go screw some random guy. I swear if she touches Naruto again... There will be blood shed... and I will take pleasure in killing her._

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

(1) The sad thing is that I wasn't kidding about throwing up. I seriously almost did which really surprised me... and I thought I could handle it HA!

Tai: YAY! I finished it! Five pages long! Although that's just on this cheep thing.

Naruto: YAY! Sakura almost died! Why did I have to stop Sasuke!

Sasuke:...Why did you stop me? I was having fun...

Naruto: Yes I know I saw that... and it's Tai's fault don't get mad at me.

Tai: Where's Sakura?(looks around)

Naruto: Oh umm... we... kind of...decided to roleplay the whole fic and umm well... she's in the hospital... heh heh... its not my fault honest.

Tai: (sweat drop) Un huh? Okay well as long as she's not here to bother us.

Sasuke: hn...(he's agreeing)

Naruto: Did you really leave hand prints?

Sasuke:... ... ... .. .

Naruto: SASUKE! ANSWER ME!

**Well I don't know about you guys but I think that was a little drastic... Maybe its just me... I don't know but now we have the whole problem with Sasuke's inner turmoil... I wonder who he'll try to kill next?**

Well Candy for all reviewers! Although I don't have my internet right now so I don't know specific names... But they really help me, because I know some of you will send your ninja or mercenaries to kill me... which would really cause a problem for me... heh heh... Ninja attacking in school wouldn't help my grades any. . I guess I have to loss my internet every once in a while for me to actually write this... (sigh) I'm hopeless.


	5. Kitsune

Tai: WE'RE BACK! not that it really matters but hey whatever... Well we've made it to...

Tai: ... O.o (realizes what Naruto is wearing)... Naruto what are you wearing!

Naruto: What? Aren't we doing a vampire fic! That's cool! Because there's not many of those and... (wearing all black leather, tight sleeveless shirt, pants, trench coat, and black painted designs running up one side of his face, oh and fangs... hiss) I thought it was really cool of you for doing one of these!

Tai:... ... ... ... (sweat drops) umm Naruto... We're not doing a vampire fic... We're continuing the old one...

Naruto:... ... WHAT! But I got these in the mail with the note that said that we where going to be doing a vampire fic!

Tai: But I didn't send those...

Naruto: but if you didn't... then who did?

Tai: I have no idea... (Sasuke walks in the room)

Sasuke: (smiles sadistically) Well, well I see the little kitsune fell for it...

Naruto: SASUKE! YOU!

Sasuke: (looks Naruto up and down then can't hold back any more and attacks Naruto and starts molesting him)

Naruto: SASUKE! NOT NOW!

Tai: (sweat drops at the two now going at it on the floor) Ummm on with the fic?(leaves to give them some privacy but not before leaving a hidden camera . )

* * *

Sasuke's Love, Sakura's Lie

* * *

Chapter 5... betcha' all been waiting for this one...

* * *

Kitsune

* * *

Sasuke had taken Naruto to his house after the little incident with Sakura. Sasuke was now in the middle of a heated debate of whether or not he should stay beside Naruto or if he should just go home. Weighing his chances of Naruto being mad at him in the morning after he truly realized that Sasuke had tried to kill Sakura. He was currently sitting beside Naruto's bed in a chair he dragged in from the other room. The blonde was sleeping peacefully in his bed, the sun just barley beginning to set. Both of the blonde's hands where resting by the sides of his head. He was facing Sasuke, breath coming in a slow rhythm. The sound of Naruto's breathing was soothing Sasuke into a tranquil state. Naruto always seemed to calm him, even though he could sometimes be a hand full.

Sasuke's inner battle slowly died down as he watch the Kitsune's chest rise and fall as the air went in and out of his slightly parted mouth. Sasuke unconsciously ran his hand through the blondes soft golden locks. Watching them fall back into his face then slowly repeating the process. _His hair's as soft as I thought it would be. _Sasuke's hand stopped as the thought crossed his mind, realizing what he was doing he began to take his hand away. His eyes fell on to Naruto's flawless face causing his hand stopping in mid air. To Sasuke, Naruto's features where perfect. He had never seen someone as beautiful as Naruto was and the kitsune wasn't even fully grow. When he did grow up he would become even more alluring then he was now, even more beautiful.

It was only a matter of time before everyone would be after what Sasuke had claimed was his, not that they weren't already. Sasuke's hand suddenly found itself slowly tracing Naruto's jaw line. The tips of his fingers hesitating before brushing over soft rose petal lips. Sasuke leaned forward, completely entranced by the feel of the kitsune's skin and lips. Naruto's breath was a steady rhythm, gracing Sasuke's skin as he leaned in farther. Sasuke felt a spark travel through his body as his bottom lip brushed across Naruto's. Sasuke moved down and brushed his lips over Naruto's neck, inhaling the blondes unique sent. He continued back up and brushed his lips across Naruto's again, savoring the feeling yet again. Sasuke softly pressed his lips into Naruto's, the feelings he had for Naruto where starting to over flow. His hand moving along Naruto's cheek and down to the back of his neck.

Moving his hand through Naruto's silky strands as they slid between his fingers. Slowly Sasuke crawled on top of Naruto, just hovering above his flawless physique. His other hand supporting his weight a few feet away from Naruto's head. Sasuke slowly sucked on Naruto's bottom lip treasuring the taste of the kitsune. He tasted better then he had ever imagined he would. Sasuke's hand moved from behind Naruto's neck slowly traveling across his collar bone and down the front of his chest. Sasuke's tongue slowly began to pass between to soft lips grazing Naruto's teeth.

"Nnnn"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as the sound was emitted from the blonde below him. Sasuke pulled his head back to be able to see Naruto's full face. Naruto had his eyes scrunched together as Sasuke smoothly but quickly eased of on Naruto. His eyes glued to Naruto's the entire time as Naruto brought his hands up to his face narrowly missing Sasuke's. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Naruto slowly began to open them, but he was still to tired to really comprehend anything. Naruto looked over to Sasuke who was once again occupying the chair by his bed.

The blonde blinked a few times and smiled at Sasuke before turning over and falling back to sleep. There was silence for a few more minutes, but when Naruto didn't move again Sasuke left out a sigh of relief and put his head in his hand. _Oh God what was I thinking? I'm just lucky he didn't wake up with me on top of him... which is a miracle! I can believe I just did that! Normally he isn't such a heavy sleeper... what I did must of really wiped him out... Damn that bitch! I should of killed her when I had the chance. If she does anything again... I... I wont hesitate to. _Sasuke eyes narrowed as he ran his hands through his dark hair. After a few long minutes Sasuke decided it would be a good idea if he just went home. An hour later Sasuke left the house leaving his sleeping Naruto and heading home.

The next few weeks went by without incident. Sasuke and Naruto would show up for training every day at the regular time. Wait an hour for Kakashi to show up, train then go their own separate ways. Little conversation was held between the two despite their want to talk to each other. Sakura was let out of the hospital the day after the incident but was told to stay home and definitely to stay away from Sasuke, at all costs. Kakashi had been put in control of when she could continue training and if Sasuke was able to handle being around her and if he would be able to control his temper.

Sasuke and Naruto had been on edge the last couple of days expecting Sakura to be back soon it had already been practically a month since she had left. It was only a matter of time before she showed up again. It had been twenty eight days since Sasuke had tried to kill Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto where currently waiting on the bridge for Kakashi to show up. Sasuke was leaning against the bridge railing and Naruto had his feet dangling over the opposite side of the bridge as Sasuke. So far it had been thirty long minutes of waiting for Kakashi to show up and it was mostly all done in silence.

Naruto didn't really understand why Sasuke had attacked Sakura. Although being the fox demon that he was he had a pretty go idea why someone would attack another person in that situation. _But that couldn't be possible there has to of been a different reason._ Naruto thoughts had been along those lines since the incident had happened. He couldn't see how Sasuke would actually feel that way. He doubted anyone could feel that way about him. Naruto looked gloomily into the water watching the pebbles at the bottom of the stream get picked up and carried away. He wanted to go away to, to just float away with the river. Sighing Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke had been watching Naruto for the past half hour, he couldn't see the kitsune's face, but he know something was wrong. Sasuke thought about all the things he's screwed up on for the past month. It seemed like the list was never ending but there where some major problems that he did need to take care of.

"Im sorry..." He finally said.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head towards the one who had spoken. _What? Why would Sasuke be apologizing or was it just my imagination? He has no reason to apologize. Im not worth it._

"What?" Naruto asked before his thoughts got any worse.

" I said... I'm sorry." Sasuke replied his eyes glued to the ground in front of him.

" Why?" Naruto questioned, he was confused to say the least. What could Sasuke possibly need to be apologizing for he's done nothing wrong.

"For what I said the night after Sakura's party... I... I meant to apologize but I never got the chance to." Sasuke said softly, " and I'm sorry... for... for hurting your girlfriend..." It hurt Sasuke to voice this out load. Sakura never should have been Naruto's girlfriend it was her fault they haven't talked for a whole twenty eight days Anyway. Everything was her fault and Sasuke despised her, hated her, more then anything now. But it all had to be said if he wanted to be on speaking terms with Naruto again. He know it had to be said, so he said it. Sasuke looked up to meet the confused face Naruto now had.

"But... That..." Naruto stuttered and turned completely around to face Sasuke. " No Sasuke... that's not true. What you said that night was right. Sakura probably was using me and I would have never figured that out if you hadn't of said anything." A little whisper of a thought passed through his mind. _What if... that was the reason Sasuke attacked Sakura? That had to be it. _"Sasuke, I know why you attacked Sakura." Naruto stated standing up a look of sadness on his face

"You do!" Sasuke asked startled, did Naruto really know that he loves him? Did he know that he attacked Sakura because he was jealous of Sakura? Sasuke's heart started racing, what is he going to say about it? Is he appalled? Does he hate me? Is that the reason he hasn't been talking to me? Sasuke's stomach started to churn as these thoughts flashed through his mind.

"Yes I do!" Naruto said stepping forward. " Thanks for trying to look out for me." He continued bringing his hand up over his heart and looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. "I know you only did it because you couldn't stand me being used and I thank you for that. But now I realize that no one could... ever..." Naruto trailed off looking to the ground his hands falling limply to his sides.

_They would never love me would they? Who would? I only cause problems for people... they probably all hate me. The only reason Sasuke attacked Sakura was because he hates her and doesn't want anyone to be used by her. I wasn't the reason he did it. _Naruto thought turning his to look behind him in shame. The way Naruto was acting hurt him he wasn't just going to stand there he wanted answers.

"Would ever?" Sasuke asked stepping forward, hoping that he would continue what he was going to say.

"Its nothing." Naruto replied after a few seconds putting a small smile on his face then turning his back to Sasuke. He couldn't say it, it hurt to bad. Just thinking about it made his heart hurt and his eyes prickle with soon to be tears. It was the truth though and there was nothing he could do he had accepted that. His younger self pulled pranks just to feel like he was cared for. To feel like people would actually care what he did or who he was. But he was fooling his self and he knew that now. His younger self would have just laughed it off, but he didn't feel like laughing right now. He couldn't put the fake mask on anymore. It hurt to much to even try, let alone hold it there for more then a few seconds. Sasuke watched as Naruto gave him a small smile and turned away.

"No... Would ever what Naruto?" Sasuke asked again walking the rest of the way over to Naruto and grabbing the blondes arm Sasuke spun Naruto around to face him. Naruto tried to smile again, but seemed to have failed miserably. Sasuke could see the tears just starting to form and the way his small kept faltering. Sasuke's grip tightened a little.

"Would ever what Naruto?" Sasuke gently asked, staring in Naruto's cerulean blue eyes looking at the emotions they held within. It took a few minutes for Naruto to decide whether or not to answer. Although he already know Sasuke wouldn't give up no matter what he decided. To Sasuke those few minutes it took Naruto to answer seemed like an eternity, he needed to know. Sadness, pain, confusion, and loneliness, that was what Sasuke saw swirling in Naruto's blue eyes. Sasuke's heart clenched and he wished upon what ever was out there that there was some way he could help this precious yet fail angel before him. _Please Naruto tell me... Please_. He kept on saying it over and over in his mind. _Let me help you... Please_

"Please-"

"-Love me..." Naruto said quickly breaking eyes contact with Sasuke to stare down at the ground. He felt stupid , alone, helpless. Any second now Sasuke will scoff and call him a baka, then walk away. Sasuke though wasn't going to do that he was shocked. Did he just hear what he thinks he heard? That Naruto wanted him to love the him? Was he miss reading it? It didn't matter he already did love him...

"What?" Sasuke asked realizing that he hadn't said anything for over a minute.

"No one... would ever love me..." Naruto said softly why was he saying this? Naruto said it so soft that Sasuke had to lean in closer to hear, but what he heard made him angry. How could Naruto think that no one could love him! He loved him and people cared about him! Why would he think that? He cant think that! Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin, making Naruto look at him.

"That's not true Naruto! Lots of people love you! How can you not see that!" Sasuke practically yelled his hands grabbing Naruto's shoulders and shaking them a little. " There are tons of people who care for you and love you! Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei,..." Naruto looked away when Sasuke started naming people. _Really? do each of them really care for me or is it because they where told to? _Naruto thoughts where interrupted when Sasuke turned his face towards him by placing his hand on Naruto's cheek. "But most of all Naruto. Even though all those people care for you... I...its..." He said softly staring into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. "Its that I lo-"

"SASUKE!" A shrill voice cut through the air making Sasuke freeze. _NO! Not now! Not when I..._

"Thanks, Sasuke. I guess I've been acting stupid and its good to know that people care about me, including you. Thank you." Naruto said and he placed his hand over Sasuke's then pulled Sasuke's hand off from his cheek and placed it by his side. Then putting on a little smile Naruto pulled away to greet the new comers. Sakura and Kakashi where almost to the bridge when Sasuke decided to turn around.

"Hey Sakura! Its good to see your okay!" Naruto said walking to meet her. Sakura gave him a disgusted look and moved away from him.

"Eww get away from me and don't ever talk to me again." Sakura said moving around him and bouncing over to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Did you miss me!" Sakura squealed (Tai: Oh God! She squeals to much I feel a headache coming on)and come to a stop in front of him. _What the hell... how many brain cells did she lose when I tried to her to death? Like she even comes near me... and she's being mean to Naruto... Now I wish I had killed her. _Sasuke thought glaring at the girl in front of him. Kakashi had come to a stand next to Naruto, both watching as the pink hair girl tried to get Sasuke's attention. Kakashi was ready to stop Sasuke from killing Sakura if he tried to.

"Sasuke? Hello? Any body there?" Sakura said waving her hand in front of his face with a big smile. Sasuke's eyes flashed and he grabbed the annoying little hand flying back and forth through his vision.

" Look. I don't know when or where you hit your head but you sure as hell better pull it together." Sasuke growled squeezing Sakura's fingers together.

"Ow!" Sakura said trying to get her hand out of his death grip.

" Unless you want to die, don't get in my way, don't bother me and sure as hell don't talk to me..." Sasuke finished throwing her hand at her making her back step. Sasuke walked back to his place leaning against the wood railing of the bridge.

"But Sasuke!" Sakura said stepping towards Sasuke and reaching out to touch him. (Tai: Dumb idiot she honestly has a death wish...)

"Sakura don't." The warning came from Kakashi who had finally decided to cut in. Sasuke was just telling her where the line was and Kakashi would allow that. But for her to cross that line he couldn't allow. Sakura stopped and turned around to look at him.

" You should respect his wishes Sakura. Hes set the line don't cross it." Kakashi said taking a few steps forward and deciding to change the subject before Sakura could protest. "Time to get down to business. For the next few days we'll be training and getting back into the team we used to be. If it takes longer then a few days then so be it. In two weeks we are to go on a mission that the Hokage thinks we can handle. It's a B level mission if we can't handle it I'm moving you back down to C level missions for another three months, if more. We need to be ready for this, so lets get started."

For the next week and a half the team worked on gaining their ability to work together back. Sasuke meant what he said and ignored anything Sakura said unless it had to do with the assignment they where working on. Sasuke had also kept his eyes on Naruto to make sure Sakura never tried anything and also because he couldn't help it. He came so close to telling Naruto, but then she had to come. His hate for Sakura had if possible increased. Kakashi had been keeping an eye on all three of them but mostly his eyes where on Sasuke to see what had changed and how he reached to things. It was only a few more days until the mission and today he was to brief the team on what they would be doing for the mission.

The team was currently sitting in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. Sasuke was sitting against one of the trees in the middle of the clearing. Naruto was sitting on a branch above Sasuke, his leg swinging back and forth waiting for Kakashi to start the briefing. Sakura was standing by one of the wooden targets that where placed around the clearing. Kakashi was standing where every one could see him.

" Okay during this mission we will be delivering a package to country of Night." (Tai: I don't think they've ever been there... at least if this maps right then it exists in Naruto... umm... yeah I shall be making up what the place is like as I go... hehe... the fun!)

"What! Don't we always delivering something! Why can't we do something more fun!" Naruto questioned swinging his other leg over the side of the branch to join the other, sitting up to look at Kakashi.

"Because Naruto, this team isn't fit for anything other then delivering things." Kakashi shot back causing Naruto to glare and look over to Sakura. Naruto couldn't help but glare at her it was her fault that they couldn't do anything exciting. Sighing Naruto decided that it would at least be fun to leave the village.

"Anyways the package we are delivering goes to a buyer in the Tsuki Village.(Tai: Tsuki means Moon... at least im pretty sure it does.) This package will need to be taken care of on the way there and no harm can come to it. You cannot lose the package and you must bring it there alive. Understood?" Kakashi finished looking at each of them.

"Alive?" Sasuke asked looking up from the spot he was staring at. "What do you mean alive?"

"I mean that it has to be breathing when it gets there." Kakashi replied you could tell he was smiling under that mask of his.

" What is it?" Naruto questioned glancing down to Sasuke before turning his attention back to Kakashi.

" You'll find out in two days. Tomorrow I want all of you to rest, well have no training. Then the next morning I want everyone at the front gate at seven, ready to leave and ready f Understood?" Kakashi finished as Naruto and Sakura answered yes and Sasuke just nodded. "Good see you in two days. I want you to run nine laps around this clearing and then you can go home." After telling them what to do Kakashi left to find his favorite pass time. While the three did the nine laps.

The next day went quick enough and soon Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura where waiting at the front gate. It was 7:10am and Kakashi was once again late. The group was standing in a line waiting for their sensei to show up. All of them had wondered what the "package" could be if it was alive. After several more minutes they saw Kakashi and Iruka walk into view. As they both approached the three Sasuke noticed Iruka was carrying a blanket wrapped around something. Sasuke's mind thought of what it could be and his eyes widened suddenly at what he thought it was. _Oh no... no... they don't expect us to babysit do they! Im not good with kids let alone babies! I can't do this! _Sasuke's mind yelled as the approaching figures got closer. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto to see he had also spotted the bundle.

"Hey!" Kakashi said as he came to a stop in front of them. Sasuke stayed silent glancing between Kakashi and the blanket.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! So are you going to tell us what's in the blanket? Because I'm pretty sure Sasuke here is going to die of curiosity." Naruto said bouncing over to Iruka. Sasuke glared at Naruto before going back to watching the bundle.

"Well what do you think it is Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Iruka turned away from Naruto so he couldn't see it. Naruto stopped bouncing up and down and went into thinking mode.

"Ummm... Hmm... well... its wrapped in a blanket so it has to be small... and its alive so... is it a baby?" Naruto asked slowly turning to Kakashi and waiting for a reaction, while hoping it sure as hell wasn't a baby.

"Hahaha...No Naruto its not a baby. But your close." Kakashi laughed shaking his head back and forth. Sasuke let out small sigh of relief, and visibly relaxed. _Thank God! _He thought as he looked over at the bundle again.

"Then what is it!" Sakura said as she too bounced over to see it.(Tai: O.o bouncy girl yeah?) Naruto was tugging on Iruka's arm trying to get a peek at what was wrapped in the cozy looking blanket.

"Alright, alright. I'll show you, but first stop tugging on me, Naruto." Iruka said as Naruto stopped pulling at his sleeve and waited in anticipation as Iruka lowered the bundle to where Naruto could see what lay inside. Iruka used one hand to pull part of the blankets back. Naruto and Sakura both gasped at what they saw. The blanket lay around a small fox like form. The body was a little bigger then a baby kitten. Its orange fur looked silky and soft. The tip of the tail, ears and the paws where black, while the creatures stomach was white. The nose was black and so was the fur covering most of the muzzle. It was currently sleeping it's fluffy tail flicked from one side to the other every once in a while. Its chest rising and falling with ever breath it took. In all it was the most adorable thing Naruto had ever seen.

" Its gorgeous." Naruto whispered not wanting to awaken the sleeping kitsune but wanted nothing more then to pet it. Not being able to resist anymore he reached out to stroke the soft looking fur.

"Eek! Its sooo ADORABLE!" Sakura shrieked (Tai: ugh! She shrieked again) snatching the little fox out of Iruka's grasp before Naruto could touch it. She spun it around in circles giggling. Sasuke had watched the entire thing. He had to admit it was cute and it looked so fragile. He watched as Naruto mumbled something and reached out to pet it. But before he could Sakura had screeched and snatched it off of its comfy little blanket. It was sleeping too, it had looked so peaceful, then that little bitch had to go and bother it. It pissed him off to no end. Sasuke swiftly moved to where Sakura was spinning it around.

"Sakura! Don't do that!" Iruka said moving forward. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulder to stop her from spinning then reached out to grab the scared looking creature in her grasp.

"No! I get to take care of it!" She yelled holding the kitsune out of Sasuke's reach. Sasuke growled and grabbed the back of her neck squeezing it till she let out a loud yelp.

" Sakura! Just give Sasuke-" Iruka continued trying to cox Sakura to let go of the kitsune, but it was Sasuke's turn to get her to let go. Sasuke pulled Sakura back so he could whisper in her ear while tightening his grip oh her neck. If he wanted to he could snap it in half it would be so easy.

"Now listen here bitch. The things scared shitless and you have no right to do that. Now you either give it to me or I'll rip this thing know as your head right off you god forsaken body and I will do it without a second glance." Sasuke threatened squeezing her neck even harder. Sakura let out another loud yelp and pulled the kitsune back over and into Sasuke's reach. Sasuke took the kitsune from the girl and reluctantly let go of her neck. If only she hadn't given him the fox, he would have gladly ripped her head off.

Sasuke held the fox close to him as he walked away from Sakura and over to where Naruto stood. It nuzzled its nose into the crock of his arm and he smiled down at it. It reminded him of Naruto, so cute and cuddly looking and also of that little plush animal he had bought at the store when him and Naruto went shopping. He stopped in front of Naruto, not taking his eyes off the fox.

"Sakura... You are not to touch the fox through out the mission. Unless told other wise. Me and Naruto will be the ones taking care of it... Understood?" Sasuke asked turning to face her and glared as she shook her head yes.

"Sasuke don't you think your being a little hard on her?" Kakashi questioned from his spot beside Iruka.

"No I don't. If she doesn't realize how to handle something this fragile the first time she sees it, then she needs more common sense and has no right to take care of it." Sasuke said looking straight into Kakashi's eye. Kakashi was about to protest when he saw something flash in Sasuke's dark eyes. It was something dangerous and if he where to protest and say other wise it would put Sakura in danger. Naruto came to a stand by Sasuke and started petting the little fox. He also believed that Sakura was unfit to take care of such a cute little thing.

"Alright Sasuke. You're the leader of this mission since I'm not going with you. I expect everyone to come back alive. Here take this its enough supplies to last a month for the little one. Everything the fox will need is in this bag, except water. I expect you three to take good care of it." Kakashi said holding out a black bag that Sasuke had just now noticed as it was thrust towards him. Sasuke handed the little kitsune to the blonde beside him and took the bag from Kakashi. "Also here is where you will be taking the fox and how to get there. Remember to follow the directions and don't get lost. Get there before the end of this month. Understood?" Kakashi asked handing a scroll to Sasuke as well as the bag.

"Yes I understand. Then we'll be leaving. Come on Naruto lets go." Sasuke said nodding and heading towards the gate.

"Wait Sasuke I'm not quite finished. There are some people out there that want this fox. Well not the fox really but what's inside the fox. Inside this little one is a precious medallion that's been medically put into its stomach and no Naruto it did and does not hurt him. Of course we don't really know what this medallion can do or what it may hold in or on it. But if we don't ask questions we get paid more so that all we know of why people would be coming after it. But what we do know is that who ever is after it doesn't know that its in this little fox so you don't have to really worry about it. But keep on the look out anyway and don't be surprised if your suddenly attacked. Oh and have fun while your at it. Also, no Naruto, it doesn't have a name and I wouldn't get to attached to it either." Kakashi casually finished turning to leave and waving over his shoulder.(Tai: Wow does he normally talk this much?)

"Naruto, good luck." Iruka said ruffling the blonde's hair and giving him the blanket that had held the little treasure in it. Iruka then turned and went to catch up to Kakashi.

"Thanks! See you later Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called turning to walking a few feet behind Sasuke. Naruto looked down at the little fox in his arms as it stared up at him with its big bright eyes. It was only then that Naruto realized that the fox's eyes where a bright red. The black pupil in the middle was a slit much like a snakes. The eye went from a bright red color from the center to a deep crimson on the outer rims clashing with the white of the rest of the eye. Naruto smiled down at the little creature and stroked its head. The fox gave a little mew and cuddled in the blanket Naruto was now rapping around it. He hopped no one would try to kill it while they where traveling. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke was now walking beside him and Sakura was a little ways behind.

* * *

"Don't worry Naruto. Nothing will happen to the fox I promise. Why don't you try thinking of a name for it?" Sasuke said trying to get Naruto's mind away from the bad thoughts.

"Okay I'll tell you if I come up with anything!" Naruto replied grinning then went to thinking of a name for the cute little bundle in his arms.

Tai:... OH MY GOD! (breaks down crying)

Naruto: Eh! What's wrong!

Tai: It... It... (cries some more)

Naruto: What the hell happened!

Tai: I ALMOST LOST THE ENTIRE CHAPTER! (cries some more)

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Tai: when I was typing Demonlifehealer the entire thing just froze and I freaked out and for like half an hour I was trying to get it to work again but it wouldn't so I had to exit it... I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO REWRITE THE ENTIRE THING! (breaks down again) no seriously I cried and keep on saying oh god no! Then when I went back it said that the program shut off wrong and that it saved what I had wrote... I was like YES! IM LOVED!

Naruto: Oh well then I guess the readers should thanks their lucky foxes because you defiantly would have waited another few months to update right.

Tai:... umm... uhhh... no I wouldn't

Sasuke: THEN IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EVEN LONGER UNTIL I SCREW NARUTO! (grabs fox plush he bought at store in first chapter) Thanks you foxy thank you!

Tai:** ummm (sweat drops) anyways any ideas on what I should name the fox?** Oh yeah and thanks to your reviews Im all happy now they all made me rofl!

Naruto: Rofl?

Sasuke: like this (pounces on Naruto)

* * *

**OH YEAH THE FOX IS A BOY!** just thought I would let you know so you can help me with a name for it...

* * *

Yay! I hath done it... heh sorry about the whole forever thing... I know I wish I could update more as well but alas I had no idea how to continue the story hopefully since its summer I will get the next chapter up sooner.

O.o A special thanks to **Demonlifehealer **they gave me a great idea although its not the same as what they have put its something sort of similar... sort of... what they said just kind of gave me a great Idea! So THANK YOU! I LOVES YOU!

And thank you all! So far I have been wondering how the hell I get 143 reviews and its only my 4th chapter? Now that confuses the hell out of me... one of the reviews I remember the most was about how I made the fact that Sasuke was attacking Sakura known and you knew what had happened rather then you know like what just happened... I shall see who that was from... **Ky0kichi **Yeah thanks to you to!

FOR ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU! YOUR REVIEWS GET ME OFF MY ASS AND GET ME WRITING! BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT IF I DIDN'T GET SO MANY REVIEWS THIS STORY WOULD BE TOTALLY DEAD! I WOULD HAVE TRASHED IT

**I would really like to know what the heck you guys see in my story... really I would like to know why you all like it so much?**


	6. Fallen

Tai: We're Back!

Naruto: Wait did we go somewhere?

Tai:... Okay im back... Its not my fault you stayed here all night with Sasuke...

Sasuke: (smirks)

Tai: Heh... yeah... (looks at video tape)(whispers) hehehe Im going to be rich after I sell this on E-Bay...

Naruto: What was that Tai?

Tai: Oh nothing... Lets continue with the story shall we?

Naruto: That wasn't nothing I heard rich and E-Bay! What are you selling?

Tai: Its nothing honestly! (Backs away from Naruto)

Sasuke: sigh... whatever... hey what's this? (Picks up box)

Tai: Hey isn't it that one thing that Alana-StarSugarCat gave us?

Naruto: What? (Picks up cookie) Mmmm cookies!

Sasuke: It's a maids outfit... hey... look Naruto its your size... I know what we'll be doing tonight...

Naruto: (sweatdrops) Ummm your going to be wearing it right?

* * *

Sasuke's Love, Sakura's Lie 

Chapter 6

Falling

* * *

It had been a few hours since the group had left Konoha Village.(Tai: eh I think I spelled that wrong... I'm a failure! TT) Luckily the Country of Night was just below their own boarders. Sasuke was currently walking ahead of the group while going over the map and instructions Kakashi had given them before they left. Naruto was a few feat behind him fussing over the cute little fox that kept pawing at his hand. Sakura was a ways behind Naruto glaring daggers at his back. Her gaze was full of hate and jealousy. Sasuke had made her carry all of the foxes things. He told her it was the only thing she would do that would involve the fox in anyway and of course she blamed Naruto for it. (Tai: eh... idiot girl... None of that was Naruto's fault!) Naruto was still thinking of names he could use for the fox and he still hadn't really come up with anything. 

"Hmm... What should we name you?" Naruto asked holding the fox up and looked into its bright red eyes. "Hmm... You have pretty eyes should that have something to do with your name?" Naruto questioned as the little fox tilted its head to the side. " Hmm... how about Akoko! I think that means red... or maybe Akane... I think that means red as well..." Naruto guessed tilting his head the same way the fox did. " How about those names Sasuke?" Naruto asked glancing at the back of Sasuke's head.

" Why don't you find out its gender first?" Sasuke stated without looking up from the map he was studying. Naruto pouted and looked back at the fox. The fox just blinked at him a few times before sneezing in Naruto's face.

"Aw don't worry Im not going to violate you like Sasuke wants me to." Naruto said glaring at the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke let out a loud sigh and looked up from the map.

"Naruto I do not want you to violate the fox. I want you to find out whether it's a boy or a girl..." Sasuke said glaring back at Naruto, who just stuck his tongue out and went back to watching the adorable fox.

" I don't care what you call it but im still not doing it!" Naruto said rubbing his nose against the fox's.

" Fine then I'll do it..." Sasuke smirked knowing that Naruto was going to freak out about the little comment.

"NO!" Naruto yelled pulling the fox against his chest while giving Sasuke another glare. "I'm not letting you violate it either!" Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's outburst and chuckled, he's so predictable.

"Whatever you say Naruto..." Sasuke said putting the map away and pulling out another scroll.

" How about little Haruki? I remember Iruka-Sensei say he liked that name!" Naruto asked tickling the fox's white furry tummy. Sakura narrowed her eyes as the name Iruka sensei reached her ears. She hated Iruka sensei. She couldn't take just sitting there while Naruto named the fox something that Iruka-sensei thought up!

" Don't name it something that Iruka-Sensei likes!" Sakura yelled jogging up to Naruto while carrying the fox's stuff in her hands. "You can't curse the fox by naming it something stupid like that!" Sakura finished aiming a hit at Naruto's head causing all of the fox's things to go crashing to the ground. Sakura and Naruto jumped away as some of the things narrowly missed their feet.

"Pick them up..." Sasuke stated turning around to face Sakura. He was planning on stopping Sakura from hitting Naruto but it seems that he didn't need to. She could do that herself. Sakura pouted and started picking up the fox's stuff while mumbling incoherent things.

" Stupid fox!" Sakura huffed picking up one of the fox's toys that gave a loud squeak when she grabbed it. The fox mewed and started pawing Naruto's face.

" What was that little one?" Naruto asked looking down at the fox while trying to keep his face from being mauled.

"Meew!" the fox repeated squirming in Naruto's arms.

"Mew? Mew! That's it we'll name you Mew!" Naruto declared cuddling the adorable fox as it mewed again. (Tai: Yes name it the sound that it makes Naruto... very original! Did you guys catch my sarcasm?) " Sakura hand me that toy Mew wants to play with it!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully shuffling the fox to one hand and holding the other out expectantly.

"NO! WHERE NOT NAMING THE FOX MEW!" Sakura screeched throwing Mew's things on the ground in a fit of selfish anger.

"Sakura! Naruto will name the fox what ever he chooses... now pick up the fox's-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Naruto's name correction.

"The name's Mew, Sasuke..." Naruto corrected cuddling the fox again as Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Fine... Pick up Mew's stuff Sakura and don't throw them on the ground again..." Sasuke finished turning around to continue down the path. Naruto bent down and picked up the toy Mew wanted and continued after Sasuke. The little fox mewed with joy as Naruto gave the toy to it.(Tai: GREAT! We have to call the fox IT because Naruto wont find out what its gender is! TT) Sakura finished picking up Mew's things and ran to catch up to the two boys.

After several hours of traveling, the group had decided to stop for lunch in a clearing a little ways off the path. The trees surrounding the clearing began to slop downward towards the back of the clearing, due to a very steep slope.(Tai: Like this Slope) Naruto was eating a cup of instant ramen while following Mew around the clearing. Mew was chasing after fallen leafs as they drifted from the trees. Sasuke was sitting by the small fire he made wondering what he wanted to eat and Sakura was sulking across from Sasuke still mumbling random things.

"That's enough Sakura if your going to think do it in your head..." Sasuke said watching Naruto try to eat and chasing the fox at the same time. Sakura pouted and glared down at her instant ramen. Naruto finished his ramen a few minutes later and ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Where's the fox's food! I want to feed Mew!" Naruto said dropping to his knees beside Sasuke.

"Naruto... you already feed Mew ten minutes ago... I think the fox will be fine..." Sasuke said remembering that he still needed to choose what he was going to eat. Stupid Naruto he thought as he went back to rummaging through his pack. "But I want to give him a treat! We have treats right!" Naruto asked scooting closer to Sasuke and holding out his hands. Sasuke sighed and looked through Mew's things and pulled out a bag of...

" Fox Nip? Who the hell makes Fox Nip?..." Sasuke muttered wondering why someone would make Fox Nip when people didn't keep foxes as pets. (Tai: O.o fox nip! Drools... I wants some...) Cats he could understand but foxes? It just didn't make sense to him. He handed Naruto the bag of Fox Nip and went back to thinking about what to eat.

" YAY!" Naruto yelled grabbing the fox nip and running over to where the fox was playing. Sakura got up from her spot and stretched as she watched Naruto struggle to get the bag open. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the blonde as he was shaking the bag in frustration.

"Here you loser give it to me." Sakura said reaching for the bag as Naruto pulled it out of her grasp.

" NO! I can get the damn thing open on my own!" Naruto said jumping backward to get away from her. Sakura ran forward trying to get the bag out of Naruto's hands. The blonde had gotten the top of the bag half way opened before Sakura made another grab for it. Mew came bounding over as the smell of Fox Nip reached the little fox's nose. Naruto took a few steps back as Mew reached him and started the swerve between his legs mewing for some of the fox treats. Naruto started to stumble backwards trying not to step on the fox while still keeping the Fox Nip away from Sakura. The blonde heard his name being called as he began to fall backward his foot slipping on the loose rocks of the steep slope that was directly behind him. (Tai: remember like this )

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he watch Naruto stumble over the edge of the steep drop of the slope. Sasuke was already running to Naruto when he started stumbling towards the edge. He made it just in time to grab Naruto's fingers. Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him and they both fell backward onto the flat ground. Mew came running over as they both hit the ground with a loud thud. Sasuke's air was knocked out of his lungs from the impact with the ground. Naruto was lying on top of the Uchiha his breathing ragged from the shock of falling and the pain in his left ankle. Sasuke looked down at the blonde. Naruto's eyes where shut in pain and his hands where gripping Sasuke's shirt.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked sitting up a little bit and pulling Naruto with him. The blonde groaned in pain as he shifted his injured ankle. "Where does it hurt?" Sasuke asked holding Naruto close to him.

"My ankle I think I broke it." Naruto breathed out his left hand moving towards his left ankle.

" Don't touch it... Can you sit by yourself? I need to check it." Sasuke stated all his attention on his injured kitsune.

Sakura's hands where bleeding from Sasuke pushing her out of the way when he went to grab Naruto. She was sitting where she had fallen with tears streaming down her face, various cuts and scrapes littered her skin from the impact with the ground. She watched as Sasuke carried Naruto over towards the fire and placed him against a big rock a few feet away from it. She hated Naruto! How can Sasuke pay so much attention to him! Here she was crying and all Sasuke could think about was Naruto. She couldn't stand Naruto!

"Hold still..." Sasuke said gently pulling Naruto's pants leg up while trying not to hurt the blonde. Sasuke began examining Naruto's ankle as the blonde petted Mew who was sitting by his side. The fox nip had spilled down the side of the slope and what was left in the bag was already eaten. Mew mewed as Naruto groaned in pain as Sasuke accidentally touched his swollen ankle.

"Well its not broken... I think you just twisted it really badly... you should stay off it for a while..." Sasuke said as he was thinking of what he could do for his little kitsune. He thought of making Naruto a crutch but if he didn't then Naruto would have to lean on him and he'd rather have the close contact with his kitsune.

" We should make me a crutch so I don't have to walk on it." Naruto suggested as his ankle throbbed in pain. Sasuke silently cursed his luck as he nodded and went looking for a good tree branch that would work as a crutch. Sasuke spotted a few and decided which one would be the best. Naruto was still petting the fox and was glad that it didn't run away like most pets would. Sasuke walked past Sakura who was still sitting on the ground crying. He jumped up into a tree a few feet behind her. A few seconds later Naruto heard a snapping sound as Sasuke broke the branch off and jumped back down.

"Stop crying..." Sasuke said as he passed Sakura who began to cry even more at Sasuke's heartlessness. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he continued walking towards Naruto. He sat down beside the blonde and pulled out a kunai and began cutting off the branches that weren't needed.

" I'm sorry." Naruto whispered his head bowed as he petted Mew. Sasuke looked up at Naruto when he began to speak. Sasuke was lost as to why Naruto be sorry and what about?

"For what?" Sasuke asked turning towards Naruto and putting the branch and kunai down.

"For causing you trouble. For you having to save me again. I should have been paying more attention. Im sorry." Naruto finished turning his head farther away from Sasuke. Sasuke gave a soft smile. Hes such an idiot he thought leaning closer to him.

"Dobe... there's no reason to be sorry..." Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Naruto's slim waist and the other pulling Naruto's head against his chest. " I'll always protect you." He whispered as if it was obvious. Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head against Sasuke's built chest. Naruto smiled to himself as he guessed that Sasuke really did mean what he said on the bridge. But Naruto still didn't believe him when he said that everyone cared about him. It didn't really matter though, because no one could ever love a demon. Naruto thought as he slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep causing the pain in his ankle to subside. Sasuke just sat there holding Naruto as he thought about what the blonde had said. Did Naruto really still believe he wasn't loved or even cared about? Did he think he was just a burden? Sasuke thought resting his forehead on top of Naruto's blonde strands. He had decided that they would camp here for the night. If Naruto was able to they would continue with the mission tomorrow and if not they would stay another day.

Sakura had been watching all of this. Her hatred for Naruto exploded when Sasuke leaned over and hugged him. It wasn't fair she had been trying so hard to get Sasuke to hug her and Naruto didn't even do anything and there they where, hugging. Sakura silently fumed as she watched the sun move across the sky. She was going to get back at Naruto. She was going to make him pay for taking Sasuke away! She was going to get her revenge but the question was how? Some how she would have to get Naruto out of the picture but she couldn't just up and throw him off a cliff. She sat there the rest of the day thinking about ways she could get Naruto back for taking her Sasuke. Sasuke's stomach gave a loud growl as the sun began to set. He just remembered that he never around to eating when everyone else did. He looked down at the two sleeping kitsunes and smiled as he kissed the top of Naruto's head. He'd give anything to be like this everyday. Just to hold him in his arms whenever he wanted to. Sasuke sighed and reached over to his bag and pulled out a small pillow and a blanket. He tried to spread it out as best as he could with one hand while the other one kept Naruto from falling over. Sasuke laid the blonde against the pillow and covered him which another blanket. Sasuke didn't want to let Naruto go but he had to eat and he just realized he had no idea where Sakura was. Sasuke stood up and stretched while looking around the clearing for Sakura. She wasn't there but her stuff was so he figured that she would come back eventually. Sasuke rummaged through his pack again and decided that he was going to have instant ramen since that was the fastest thing he had. Sasuke made his food and ate in silence as he watched Naruto sleep. The swelling of the blondes ankle had gone down some but it still looked swollen and badly bruised. Mew was sleeping next to the blonde the adorable fluffy tail swishing every so often. The little fox made little tew sounds every once in a while. The sun was almost gone and it was getting dark Sasuke throw more wood on the fire and sat down next to Naruto. Sasuke brushed a few of Naruto's blondes strands out of his eyes while wishing he could lean down and kiss him again. But before he could contemplate any farther there was a wrestling in the leaves across from the fire. A few seconds later Sakura came stumbling through the bushes and into the clearing. She still had cuts and bruises but there was one on her arm that looked like a hand print. But Sasuke wasn't sure where she would have gotten that since he never grabbed her arm and it wasn't there when they got to the clearing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mark before looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off of her. She glanced around the clearing, then looked at Naruto for a few seconds before replying.

"Umm... I... uhh... I was out scouting the area." Sakura said walking over to the fire and sitting down next to her things.

"Scouting the area?" Sasuke repeated not believing her for a second. " So then you should know how far away the next river is." Sasuke said smirking and looking at her expectantly. He saw relief flood through her eyes as she heard the question and he narrowed his eyes at this. Maybe she had stumbled upon it or something, Sasuke thought, while Sakura replied.

"Oh its just a few miles from here we should get to it by tomorrow." She said pulling out a can of soup and opening it.

"Fine... well im going to bed... you have first watch duty... I'll have second and... Naruto can have third..." Sasuke said reaching into Naruto's bags to find his pillow and blanket since the blonde was using his.

" Can't I have second duty?" Sakura asked sweetly while pouring the soup into a little pan.

" No... why would you want second when your awake right now?" Sasuke asked curiously as he watched Sakura carefully. Sakura would love to have first duty because that would mean that she gets to sleep in. So why does she want to take second duty? Sasuke asked himself. something's not right here, Sasuke thought pulling out Naruto's blanket and pillow. Sasuke laid the blanket and pillow beside Naruto and laid down next to him.

" Why can't I have second watch duty?" Sakura asked looking displeased and a little anxious. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again getting a bad feeling that Sakura was up to something and he didn't like it. What could she be planning she wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything would she? Sasuke had already tried to kill her once before why would she do something to cause that again? Sasuke wondered about these things before he gave her an answer.

" No I get second watch." Sasuke stated before laying back down and drifting off into a light doze. He was still aware of what was going on and he stayed as close to Naruto as possible without being completely all over him.

It was well into the night when Sasuke realized that it was past his time to start guard duty. Sasuke sat up and looked around the embers from the burned out fire cast little light around the clearing. Sasuke looked over to where Sakura was sitting for guard duty only to see that she had fallen asleep. Sasuke shook his head getting up and grabbing some of the fire wood. Sasuke threw several branches on the fire and waited as he watched the flames grow. Sasuke walked back over and sat back down on the blanket he was sleeping on. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was still sleeping peacefully. Sasuke pulled back the bottom of Naruto's blanket to check on his ankle. Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto would be able to travel tomorrow. Even if he had to carry Naruto on his back at least it wouldn't hurt Naruto like it would have if they had continued today. Sasuke put the blankets back over Naruto's leg and checked on the fox. Mew was sleeping in the same place he had been before and Sasuke was glad they didn't have to put a leash on little Mew. Sasuke reached over to brush some blondes strands out of Naruto's face. But stopped half way when something a few feet away from Naruto's head caught his eye. Sasuke gasped and retracted his hand while swiftly standing up. Just a few feet away from Naruto's head was a soft orange fox plushie. Sasuke slowly walked over to the plush not believing his eyes. It was the same stuffed fox he had bought when he was shopping with Naruto to buy Sakura a birthday present. Sasuke bent down to study the plushie without touching it. The fox plush had a little sign around it neck with a little poem on it.

What's been gained,

Must be lost.

What's found,

Must be destroyed,

and What's loved,

Must be forever taken.

Sasuke frowned as he read the poem over and over again. The letters where elegantly done in a crimson red. Sasuke reached out to take the fox but pulled his hand back when he noticed the light red smudges around the stuffed animal. Sasuke grabbed the tip of the ear and moved closer to the fire. The flickering flames cast on eerie shadow on the once adorable fox plushie. Sasuke turned the fox around so he could see the dark red smudges. After examining it for several seconds Sasuke realized that the red smudges where actually dried blood. The blood made a hand shaped print around the fox. Sasuke placed his hand in the same place the dried blood was. The hand was bigger then his. So that ruled out the idea that this might have been Sakura's idea of a joke. Sasuke sat down for the rest of the night thinking over who could have done this. It was obvious that the writing was in blood as well. But why would they use blood and who's blood was it? But most of all what did the poem mean...

* * *

Tai: O.o from a Random someone... Or are they random? (eerie music in background) MUWAHAHAHA! 

Tai: Oh yeah people am I spelling plushie wrong?

Naruto: POOR PLUSHIE! It was covered in blood! TT and whats with the evil laugh?

Sasuke:... yes... poor plushie...

Naruto: Really! You agree with me! YAY!

Sasuke: (gets really close to Naruto) yes... im agreeing with you... (smirks)

Tai: Umm why do you have the maids outfit behind your back?

Sasuke: (glares at Tai) ...

Naruto: Wha!

Sasuke: (grabs Naruto and starts undressing him and putting on the maids out fit)

Naruto: (in maids outfit) Aren't we suppose to be worrying about Mew or something?

Sasuke: No... and since your wearing that you have to obey my orders...

Naruto: TT Im going to hurt tomorrow! TT

Tai:... (sweatdrops) yeah... Well Reviews Please! O.o and if you get on Gaia PM me! My user name is Taizha! Yep... :ninja:

* * *

O.o what shall happen next! And who is this mysterious person who has the skills to find Sasuke's most secret hiding spots? That person is skilled! And he wants the kistunes... O.o its plural! TT what shall happen? Heh I don't even know I still have to write it... Yes well a big thanks to ... I don't know her user name on here... I shall figure it out soon! O.o Yes suggestions are welcome!... I have little ideas... but I might get stuck somewhere so your suggetions will help me! Yes Suggestions! w00t! OH YEAH! Sorry its short but I thought I would update it before I moved to Texas... since after I move I wont have the internet for a while so yeah... 


	7. Surprise!

Tai: Alright. I've written the beginning of this chapter like 25 times already and for some reason I keep losing them. For one. I lost my Word Processor when my computer crashed again a while ago and I had the first like 5 pages written. So... I lost those. And then when I got my computer fixed all of my stuff was wiped clean! Which made me angry. So the 5 pages went bye bye. Then I had written another beginning on a downloaded word processor but... it was just a demo. So when I uninstalled it... all of the word processor documents... died. They went all jumbly with squares and hugga bugga crap. Which sucks because I wrote the first chapter of a book I've been working on with it... and its gone now. SOOOOOOO!!

Hey its been awhile thats for sure! XP Welcome back those who are still with me!

* * *

Naruto: I'm old now!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!

Tai: Dead. No I started on depression pills at the beginning of school and I just haven't really felt like writing. X3

Naruto: You should die.

Tai: I know I felt bad every time I got on but I could just never really write anything. Then when I did I was like Dude this is shit. But hey going back over my other stuff. That was pretty poorly done as well. DX

Sasuke: Yeah likely story. I haven't had sex with Naruto yet. YOU REALIZE THAT!! YOU REALIZE THAT?! (Stabs Taizha)

Tai: (dead)

Naruto: HAHAHAHA!! Serves her right no?

Sasuke: Oh yeah. Before she died she wanted to tell you all that her writing style is probably different and hopefully better.

Naruto: OH! And to tell you thats shes writing in Word Pad... but not anymore because she downloaded Open Office.

Tai:(back thanks to phoenix down)Chapter... ummm. not sure. XP Holy shit... just to let you know revising and editing this was a bitch! TT it be 11 pages! WoooooOOO Record! X3

Anyways sorry...

* * *

Chapter Seven

Surprise!

* * *

Sasuke stayed awake for the rest of the night. The soft red stained plushie laying beside him as he thought of the implications of the doll. He spent hours of running possible suspects through his head only to dismiss them a few minutes later. (Tai: Oh yeah! MUWAHAHAHAHA!! You all failed at guessing who it was XP! Well sort of. Kukukukuku) He watched Naruto for most of the night as he rolled this way and that. The little fox having to jump out of the way several times before being mushed into fox cake. The black hair teen smiled at those moments. Chuckling to himself whenever Naruto made loud noises in his sleep. Sasuke eventually turned his attention to the horizon as the sun started to make an appearance. The sky started turning a pale gray as the morning crept near. A small mist crept to settle around them as the hours passed. The ninja started to become uneasy as the mist thickened while time ticked by. The trees around the small clearing becoming nothing but big dark green blotches shrouded in a hazy white. With his senses on high alert he silently drew a kunai from a pouch at his hip when he heard a small rustle from his left. Still seated he spun toward the sound only to realize it was Uzumaki and the fox shifting in their sleep. Sasuke released the breath he was holding as he relaxed while thinking of how moronic he was for getting so up tight. With a snap from his right he was back on guard. He swiftly stood from his spot near the fire to face the direction the sound had came from. The dark haired ninja squinted his eyes in an attempt to see through the thick veil of fog. His eyes darted around searching the earthly clouds as he strained his ears for other sounds. He quickly glanced behind him at the place where he had last seen Sakura to confirmed that she was still sleeping in the same place. He heard the rustle again before launching his kunai through the air. The sharp projectile sliced through the mist leaving a small dark streak through the thick air. There was a the sound of cracking twigs and then a large (Tai: and I have been interrupted. 1) The sound of cracking twigs, a large squeal and a soft thud followed the disappearance of the kunai. He stared in the direction the kunai descended before treading carefully forward. With every step he took a few inches of moist ground revealed itself in front of him. The ground slowly began to turn red as he continued through the fog. The cause of the red stained ground came into view. Brown fur matted down with the blood gushing out of a wound created by the silver kunai lay in a heap on the forest floor. Sasuke sighed and ran his hands through his moist black hair. He reached down and pulled the blood stained kunai out of the drenched fur. Wiping the sides of the blade off on his pants before placing it back into the pouch. He grabbed the long furry ears of the creature and pulled it up to eye level, a brown rabbit. The ninja scowled at his insecurity and jumpiness before trudging back to the camp fire. He tossed another log onto the flames before slumping back into his original spot. Naruto made some mumbling noises before rolling over to face the Uchiha with his mouth slightly parted. Sasuke stared as the blond more strings of nonsense sounding vaguely like a description of raman. He placed the rabbit down besides him and moved to sit besides the sleeping ninja. He smiled softly and reached out(2) realizing this reminded him of earlier events.(Tai: and myself) He couldn't help himself though as he brushed away strands of soft blond hair from the teens face. Sasuke bent over, knowing what a heavy sleeper Naruto was, and pressed his forehead against the sleeping kitsune's. His eyes where half lidded as he savored the closeness between them. Normally a proximity this close was uncommon. He was exhilarated at being so close to his fox. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes as the smell of Naruto reached his senses. He smelled outside after rain. He ran his hand through the part of the blond's hair that was visible and smiled at how amazingly soft it was causing him to unconsciously pull in closer to his kitsune.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked coming from a little to the right of the black haired ninja causing his eyes to slide open before he sat up quickly to glare at the interruption. Sakura, of course, was propping herself up by her elbow and watching Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"I could ask you the same." Sasuke said trying to avoid the question. While thinking up plausible excuses. Ah got one he thought to himself as the pink haired girl glared openly at his reply.

"I asked you first." She replied giving him a confused suspicious look while sitting up a little more.

"I was just checking Mew." He decided, "You fell asleep on the job." He accused glaring at her again while changing the subject and discreetly moving away from the sleeping blond. Sakura rubbed the back of her head giving Sasuke a pathetic apologetic look. "Acting like that wont get you to Anbu status." He berated her picking up the rabbit again before he began skinning it. Why waste good meat, he asked himself trying not to get blood all over. Meanwhile the pink haired ninja was giving him a wide eyed look.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted finally running over to yell at Sasuke. The Uchiha cringed at the pain her shouting caused momentarily stopping him from continuing his work.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" He asked blankly wondering what the size of her brain was and how she managed to actually use it.

"I mean! Why do you have that rabbit?! Why are you... Why?!" She said pointing her finger towards the red mass of fluff that was dripping crimson liquid. As articulate as ever, Sasuke thought while resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Naruto grumbled incoherently beside Sasuke before rolling over in an attempt to avoid the noise. The black haired teen looked briefly at the blond before turning his attention back to the pink mass of ridiculous accusations. If she ever got to it.

"This." He stated holding up the half skinned rabbit for her to fully see. " Is our breakfast." He smirked before going back to his work. He gritted his teeth as the girl continued to stand gawking at him. The smirk was replaced as he skillfully cut a large arty to spray in the direction of the pink menace. Red drops of blood came in a stream from the mass of fur and splattered Sakura's red dress, leaving dark crimson stains. "Oops." Sasuke whispered smirking while acting like nothing had happened. The girls face turned a blotchy shade of red before she stomped her foot on the ground in a childish manner and exploded.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" She said hovering over the other ninja. "This is my best outfit!" She shouted grasping the bottom hem of her dress and shacking it at the unresponsive teen.

"Thats nice." Sasuke said shaving off another piece of skin and flopping it down at her feet. She made an screeching sound before huffing indignantly and stomping off into the heavy fog. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at her behavior before pulling a small pan from his backpack. He placed the pan in a shallow place in the fire and poured water into it. He heard another rustling sound from his left and looked over to see Naruto staring at him groggily. Sasuke smiled slightly before starting to cut up the rabbit meat into smaller pieces and dropping them into the water.

"What are you doing?" Came a slightly scratchy voice from the blond next to him.

"Making Rabbit Stew. Want some?" Sasuke asked not turning to see the blond's expression. Naruto looked at the pot carefully for several seconds before giving a brief reply.

"Sure." Then he quickly rolled over and went back to sleep. The black haired ninja rolled his eyes again and continued making the stew. (Tai:Ha! What did you think they ate on missions?! Only ramen?... Wait. I did think they ate only ramen. TT) He stood up moments later, with the intention of throwing the carcass of the rabbit somewhere into the trees, when a soft mew came from beside him. He looked down to see the little fox trotting towards him before it began to paw at his leg. He looked between the carcass and Mew before placing the former rabbit in front of the fox. Mew sniffed it before beginning to eat what was left of the meat slowly as Sasuke sat back down again. Naruto mumbled again before rolling over his eyes half lidded. Blue eyes opened slightly wider as they took in the fox devouring the carcass. His eyes where as wide as they would go as he jump up from his place and snatched the rabbit away from the fox before wheeling to face Sasuke.

"What where you thinking?!" The blond yelled shaking the carcass in front of the black haired teen's face.

"Umm. It was hungry?" He asked shrugging his shoulders slightly confused.

"You know that once they taste meat they will always want more!" Naruto screamed pointing to the fox in exasperation.

"Naruto its a fox." Sasuke said staring at the blond who was freaking out. "Its going to eat meat eventually. It probably already has. Let it eat." He finished taking the ex-rabbit from the shocked blonde's hand.

"But... Ah! Your so evil!!" Naruto cried before turning around before sitting on the ground with a large huff and his back towards the other male.

"Of course I am." Sasuke said casually as the water came to a boil.

"Its really foggy." The kitsune complained looking out towards the blurred trees. "And sticky." He continued while placing his hand on his arm and pulling it off only to have the skin try to come with it.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied turning to dig through his backpack for some herbs and spices.

"How did you get the rabbit?" The blond ninja asked turning his attention back to the black haired teen. Sasuke scowled slightly remembering his jumpiness.

"Luck?" He provided choosing a few things from several herbs and spices and adding them to the stew.

"Yeah right." The kitsune countered while glaring at Sasuke. "Where did Sakura go?" He asked looking around him in vain. The fog obscuring everything.

"Who knows." The other male said not caring where the other team mate ran off to.

"Hey Sas-" Naruto was cut off as a snap of twigs and rustling leafs sounded from behind the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped up and grabbed a kunai while the blond just simply looked in the direction.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called taking an offensive pose staring out into the fog, seeing nothing but blobs of dark green. There was a high pitched sound as an object came flying from the fog at a blurring speed. The object grazed the Naruto's cheek giving him another red whisker as he dodged to his right as swiftly as he possible. The Uchiha sent a kunai flying in the direction the object came from.

"What the hell?!" The blond yelled jumping to his feet while drawing a kunai after recovering from the roll. The fog around the grew thicker by the second. Naruto could scarcely make out Sasuke's figure that was only a few feet in front of him. Sasuke stared into the fog for several more seconds before putting his hands together to create a double of himself. His double hid in the fog and ran into the trees to their left while keeping low to the ground to circle around them and find the attacker. As the double got into the trees surrounding the clearing the fog started to dissipate, leaving only the small clearing shrouded in a circle of fog.

"Damn." The real Sasuke cursed backing up slowly while looking all around him. The blond bent down slowly and picked up the fox to place it in a pocket inside his jacket. When the other male reached the blond he reached out and grabbed the kitsune's hand.

"When I say three we run, right, into the fog then split up. Find the attacker and bring them down." Sasuke whispered so softly the blond had to strain his ears to hear. He gave a slight nod of his head that was barely noticeable unless looked for. "One." The Uchiha whispered while his double arrived at the spot the kunai had been thrown to found Sasuke's kunai embedded in a log. "Two" His eye brows creased in concentration as he thought of what he could do. "Three" They ran to the right still holding hands as more kunais flew in their direction. When they where sure they where covered in fog they broke apart. Sasuke went to the right Naruto to the left. The sound of flying metal stopped as they broke apart. Naruto ran into the forest. The fog around him slowly disappearing. He cast his trade mark jujitsu and hopped into a near by tree as thirty or more of himself scattered through the area. He made himself as inconspicuous as possible while still keeping and eye out. The fox in his jacket moved a little to get comfy before ironically falling asleep, leaving a big bulge in the ninja's orange jacket. Sasuke jumped out of the fog and into a tree while being as invisible as possible. Being high enough he saw the bubble of fog around the camp. He glared at it before continuing to jump from tree to tree swiftly and quietly. His double pulled the kunai out of the tree and placed it back into its pack. Before running to meet up with his real self to act as bait for the attacker. The thirty or so Naruto's ran around through the trees also acting as bait for the culprit to attack. The doubles made sure to stay away from each other and to seem like they where just wondering around like morons. Some traveled through the trees. Suddenly one of the fake blonds spotted a clump of dark brown in a large tree. The blond pressed itself against the tree to spy on the mass. The mass moved and a face appeared as one of the Naruto doubles came wondering below him. The man was covered head to toe in dark greenish brown and had no headband on to indicate which village he came from. The fake fox in the tree quietly made his way over to a tree near the man as another of its ninja copies came through the trees as well. The mans attention was occupied with the Naruto on the ground that was stupidly looking this way and that.  
"Sasuke?" The fake Naruto whispered loudly still looking lost as ever. The fake blond backed up to the tree where the man was in and slumped down on one of its roots. One of the fake orange clad ninja's found its way to Sasuke to reveal where they had found the man, before leading the Uchiha there. Where's Sakura, Naruto thought briefly before the man decided to act. Sasuke reached a tree near the man with the fake blond beside him. His double came to a stop in a tree near them. They all watched as the man took the bait. He silently pulled a kunai out of his pack before taking aim at the blond below. As he withdrew the kunai so did the fifteen blonds situated around the oblivious man. The brown ninja made a sift movement and released the kunai. The blond below him disappeared in a puff of smoke a second before he was pinned to the tree by thirty or more kunais. The man let out a low cry of surprise as he was pinned to the tree like a pathetic insect. Sasuke snorted at the scene as his double hopped over to the tree the man was stuck to.

"What are you here for?" The copy asked looking at the man and making sure he was securely trapped. The man said nothing and Sasuke started debating whether torture would be allowed or not. "Well?" The fake Uchiha asked pulling another kunai from his pouch while the other Narutos began to scout the area for more men. The man glared at him before swiftly pulling his left arm free in an attempt to get free. The Sasuke copy glared as the man reached forward to grab a hold of his neck. The black haired ninja clone grabbed the man's wrist forcefully and slammed it painfully against the rough bark of the tree. The fake ninja smirked sadistically pulling an a kunai out of his pack and driving the metal tip through the mans hand and into the tree's bark. The man made a small noise of pain and the fake Sasuke laughed at the helplessness of the man. The pinned ninja glared at him as blood rushed from his wound. "As I said before." The clone said pulling out another kunai to the fear of the man in front of him. "What are you here for?" The fake asked his voice taking on a serious tone. It was obvious the man had thought that he was dealing with children and not skilled ninja. One of the fake Naruto's hopped up onto the branch beside the Sasuke copy.

"We found another one." It said glancing at the man who had made a small growling sound.

"Good." The Uchiha fake said smirking at the man who just glared at him. "Maybe they will talk." He finished before raising his kunai in a menacing way. The man gave a wide eyed look before the fake brought the kunai down to slam against the back of the mans neck successfully knocking him out. The fake Sasuke tied the man to the tree before leaving the fake Naruto to stand watch as it and the real Sasuke followed one of the blond copies to the place where the other man was. The man was leaning against a tree casually while his left foot tapped impatiently on the leave covered soil beneath him. Sasuke made some hand signals to the fake blond beside him, who nodded briefly before hopping away. One of the blond fakes jumped around the man in a large circle coming up to the tree he was leaning on from behind. The fake Uzumaki silently aimed the kunai he was holding at the man's right arm before launching it. There was a clash of metal as the man brought his left hand up swiftly to block the other kunai with one of his own. The man spun around to throw his kunai at the blond behind him. The double disappeared in a puff of smoke as the kunai hit its mark, not being fast enough to dodge the kunai. The man frowned at the smoke and brushed strands of brunette hair out of his eyes as he turned back around and once again leaned against the tree. Sasuke scowled at the mans attitude before formulating another plan and setting it into action. Five of the remaining fake Narutos jumped at the man at the same time while the fake Sasuke followed behind one of them. The brunette man threw kunais at three of them and blocked the other two, not seeing Sasuke until the fakes disappeared with a popping sound. The fake Uchiha created his fire jujitsu and blew it at the man while the black haired copy was still in mid air. The other ninja narrowly avoided the scorching flames with parts of his black clothes singed. The fake Sasuke landed swiftly before doing a side flip to avoid two kunais aimed for his head. He landed with his left leg out in a crouching position to stop from sliding any farther. The dirt slide out from under the copy before he finally came to a stop in the line of fire from the man who took the opportunity to send several needles flying his way. The double just out of the needles way by dodging to the right while pulled out a kunai and jumping toward the man bringing his arm back and bringing it down to slash at the man below him. The brunette ninja narrowly dodged the kunai and slammed is knee into fake Sasuke's stomach. The clone coughed as the air was forced out of it's lungs before being sent flying back by another kick to the stomach. The clone slammed forcefully into a tree before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The man touched his shoulder where the kunai grazed the skin before scowling at the place where the clone disappeared.

"Come out, come out, Where ever you are!"(Tai: AH! Lestat says that! floating hearts) The man called looking around in the trees. "Or maybe I should just find you." He said before he began to walk away from the tree and towards the camp site. Sasuke made another clone before coming up with another plan. He smirked before making more hand signs to the blond by him. The fake blond nodded and jumped away. One of the Narutos dropped down a few feet in front of the strange guy. The man stopped walking to stare at the brightly colored ninja with one eyebrow raised. The blond copy smirked before throwing a smoke bomb at the man and jumping away as the older ninja throw a kunai in its direction. There was a sizzling sound as the bomb dispersed having layers of smoke cover the man. Several of the Naruto fakes jumped into the smoke. Inside there was little that could be seen. The man tried to jump out of the smoke, pieces of his body appearing, only to be knocked down by a bright orange flash. The man cursed and rolled over as one of the blonds stabbed the place he had been seconds before as the smoke began to clear. He turned ready to get up only to be kicked in the face by a blue sandal, sending his head crashing against the hard ground. He brought his hands up to do a quick jujitsu. Only to be stopped by a kunai that pierced through his hands.(Naruto: JESUS! ) Half a second later he was pinned to the ground by several blond ninjas. Sasuke stood over the man smirking while tossing a kunai up only to have it fall back down again, landing smoothly in his awaiting hand.

"If you thought one of us was a hand full what do you think about ten?" Sasuke asked leaning over the man slightly. The man glared at him through his brunette bangs before smirking.

"Lame." He stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Damn." Sasuke said whirling around to find where the real one was. The blond ninjas helped look by splitting up. The real Naruto was getting inpatient by just sitting there in his little tree. He looked around before jumping to another tree. On the way between trees he created more clones of himself. All nine Narutos twisted to the left and stuck their tongues out at one of the trees before splitting up. There was a loud curse as the man jumped out from the tree and created another clone of himself to follow the ones he thought were real. Naruto laughed watching the man chased after two of his clones as he made a round about to where Sasuke was. The blond landed next to the Uchiha with a flourish still laughing a little.

" The real one took off after some of my clones." The fox said pointing in the direction the real one ran off to.

"Do you think they want Mew?" Sasuke asked looking in the direction the other male pointed.

"I guess. What else would they want?" Uzumaki asked shrugging his shoulders. "Ah. Where's Sakura when you need her?" Naruto whined looking around again. Some of the fake Narutos disappeared while others went to help torment the man chasing them.

"We don't need her. We never did." Sasuke said glaring at the mention of her name.

"But where do you think she is?" Naruto asked looking concerned.

"Dead hopefully." Sasuke replied walking towards the direction the other Naruto's ran in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto reprimanded following after him and punching him in the shoulder. Sasuke didn't react instead jumping up into a tree to travel faster. Naruto followed him leading the way to where the real brunette ninja currently was. When they got there the man was blocking the kunai that the clones playfully threw at him.

"Stop messing around and get down here and fight!" The man yelled throwing a kunai at one of the fake orange ninjas who disappeared in mid air while sticking out their tongue.

"There not very professional." Sasuke said sitting in a tree just out of the man's view.

"Yeah." The blond said casually before thinking over it for a second. "Wait. The guys or me?" He asked pointing to himself in a confused manor.

"Hmm... Both." The Uchiha said jumping into a tree closer to the guy. "Want to fight him by ourself. Could be fun." He said watching the man turn in circles as three Narutos jumped around him throwing random things in his direction and laughing. "He acted like he was so cool. Ha! How pathetic."

"The other one was worse." Naruto replied remembering how utterly easy it was to capture him.

"Yeah I guess your right." Sasuke said before pulling out another kunai and tying a thin rope he acquired from his pack to the end of it. "Ready?" He asked handing his kitsune the other end of the rope.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said enthusiastically before tying the other end to his own kunai. They both jumped onto the tree closest to the man while he was looking the other way. The three fake Narutos launched their selfs at the brunette ninja. The man spun around killing all three in one shot. The other two ninja's jumped from the tree as the three fakes disappeared into puffs of smoke clouding the man's vision. Sasuke and Naruto ran in circles around the guy wrapping the rope around him. The man gave a startled sound as his arms where pined to his sides and he was swiftly bound. The two members of team seven came to a stop behind the man and pulled the rope. Causing the brunette to fall backwards. There was loud thudding sounds as they both slammed their kunais into opposite tree trunks. Successfully suspending the man in the a few inches off the ground. The two laughed at the mans expression as they walked into his view.

"Well that was easy." Sasuke said smirking up at the brunette. The man glared at him while struggling against his bounds.

"Hmm... I wonder if this is the real one." Naruto said walking forward to bend down and examine the man. "Hes not that old though. Hes like what twenty five?"

"Yeah? Well that's sad hes almost ten years older then us." Sasuke said bending down to look at him as well. "well... There only one way to find out if he's the real one or not." He said pulling out another kunai and bringing it close the the man's neck.

"No Wait! I'm the real one! I promise." Sasuke stopped and stared at the pleading man with amusement.

"Really? Good thing we're smart and _don't_ trust the enemy, huh?" Naruto said grinning at the guy before jumping a little as the fox in his pocket decided to wake up and wiggle around.

"Then call your little clone over here." Sasuke challenged placing the tip of the blade against his throat.

"Okay, okay! Hes on his way." The man said trying to scoot away from the kunai. There was a rustle of weeds to their left and the blond pulled out a kunai and launched it at the brunette man that came stumbling into the clearing. When it struck there was a popping sound followed by smoke as the man disappeared. The fox in Naruto's pocket started struggling around more trying to get out. Naruto fumbled with his jacket and pulled the fox out.

"How many of there are you?" The black haired teen asked digging the kunai into the mans skin.

"Its just me!" The man said trying to get away from the blade. Sasuke glared and dug it deeper.

"Don't lie." He stated moving the kunai a little to draw blood. Naruto placed the fox on the ground and watch it run around him in happy circles.

"Alright! Alright! There are two of us." The man said wincing as he felt his blood run down to his collar bone.

"Right..." Sasuke said. "Send out a search party for the forth." He said to Naruto.

The man's eyes widened as he realized they had already caught the other two members. Sasuke smirked at the reaction as Naruto made clones and sent them out to search for a third person. "Well that was easy. Now this time don't lie to use. Why are you here?" The Uchiha demanded holding the long edge of the blade against the mans throat and pressing against his esophagus. The man watched the fox paw at the blond ninja mewing softly.

"The fox." The man said still trying to get away from the blade at his neck.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked casually. "Who sent you?"

"Some lady. No idea what her name is. We where just suppose to return the fox to her at any cost." He said honestly as Naruto reached into his pack and gave the fox some food.

"What about the fox and the message?" Sasuke asked not releasing any pressure from the kunai.

"Message? What are you talking about?" The man said with a confused look on his face.

"The fox plushie with the message pinned to it." Sasuke said pressing harder with the kunai and drawing more blood.

"I don't know anything about a fox toy!" The man said desperately. "Honestly! I'm sure there are more people after the fox!" Sasuke pulled the kunai away deciding the man knew nothing.

"Fine. Stop following us. Tell the lady you failed. Oh, When you get yourself lose that is." The black haired male said turning away from the man and shrugging his shoulders. "Come on Naruto lets go." He said walking back towards where camp was. Naruto picked up the fox and followed after Sasuke while having his clones scout the area around them. When they got back to the clearing Sakura was sitting next to the fire looking worried. The fog around the area had already disappeared. Sasuke sat down in his original place near the fire as Sakura jumped to her feet and started fussing about them.

"Where have you been?" She asked half crawling over to where the Uchiha sat. "I was so worried!" She said throwing her arms around Sasuke. Said male growled and pushed her off while glaring at her.

"We're fine Sakura!" Naruto chimed pointing to himself before sitting down next to them.

"And where the hell have you been?" The black haired teen asked standing up to get away from her simpering form.

"What do you mean where have I been?!" She said getting on her knees and glaring up at him. "I was washing the blood off my dress while you and _him _went running off somewhere!" She yelled pointing her finger viciously at Naruto.

"Me and _him _where saving the fox! While _YOU _where off pampering yourself." He scowled bending over the pot of stew that was way past done. He stirred it a little while Sakura gave him an incredulous look. Sasuke grabbed a bowl and spoon and scooped some stew into his bowl before sitting down and ignoring the pink insect.

"You two are acting like an old married couple." Naruto said in a small voice not sure he should even say it and he was right. The female ninja whirled her head around and gave him a surprised look while Sasuke stopped in mid motion. A second later he was glaring at Sakura looking ready to kill. He stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing and hopped into a tree to ignore both of them. Sakura seemed to be in a better mood now and turned to the blond after watching Sasuke stomp off.

"I see your ankles better." She said watching the blond delve into his own bag for a bowl. He looked up at her temporarily distracted.

"It is isn't it." He stated looking down at his once swollen ankle. "Must be the nine tails." He muttered softly to himself before continuing his search. Sakura gave him a confused look when he mumbled something incoherent but shrugged her shoulders and sat glumly staring at Sasuke. Naruto found his bowl at last issuing an "Ah ha!" and getting himself some well deserved food. Sakura made a gross face as he ate the pieces of once adorable rabbit. She stood up and walked to the other side of the camp to sulk by herself.

A few hours later the camp was packed and the fire was put out with no sign of the third member. The fox was sitting in one of Naruto's pouches with its head sticking out, mewing every once in a while. Sasuke still wasn't talking to any of them as he lead them back to the road. He continued to consult his map as Naruto and Sakura trudged along behind him.

Then Naruto remembered something. "Sasuke, Why did you ask the guy about a fox plushie?" He asked speeding up to walk beside the black haired teen. Sasuke glared at Naruto but didn't answer turning back to the map. The blond gave a loud sigh realizing that no matter what he said the other male wouldn't tell him anything. Doesn't mean he couldn't try later though, he thought to himself. "So... umm. Where are we staying tonight?" The blond tried while peering over the others shoulder to look at the map. Sasuke gave him another small glare before sighing, giving up on his silent treatment.

"We're staying near this river here." He said pointing to a river a little ways from Konoha. "We can set up camp near the banks."

"Hell Yeah! You hear that Mew." Naruto yelled happily turning his attention to the fox who mewed in return. "We get to go swimming!" The blond grinned pumping his fists in the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes before rolling up the map.

"Yes. Swimming. Joy." He said disdainfully while watching his kitsune jump up and down in joy.

Hours later the sun had started to set in the horizon as they drew closer to the river. Naruto was more giddy the closer they got to the river. Soon the sound of running water reached their ears and the blond went off running towards the sound. Sasuke shook his head as he watched the blond run around a corner obscuring him with trees. Naruto turned the corner and spotted the bridge that crossed over the slow moving water. He laughed and ran towards the bridge only to take a detour beside it and head down toward the water. Sasuke and Sakura rounded the corner soon after to find Naruto soaking wet sitting in the shallow waters with a defeated look on his face with the fox on the shore pawing at the water that passed by. The Uchiha laughed at the sight which only made the blond more annoyed. Uzumaki crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Sasuke giving him a stubborn look. The black haired teen rolled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he neared the edge of the river.

"Nothing." The blond said standing up and walking farther up the river.

"Uh huh." The other male said following the blond up river. Sakura followed behind them with a pouty face as Naruto got all the attention. After a few minutes of walking up river they found a place where they could camp the night. Sasuke sighed as he sat down and plopped his bag next to him. Naruto, soaking wet still, was shivering beside Sasuke. Sakura had set to the task of setting up the fire. Good little house maid, Sasuke thought in an attempt to cheer him up from the days events.

"Come on! I want to go swimming." Naruto whined to the teen sitting in front of him.

"It looks like you've already gone swimming, Naruto." The Uchiha replied chuckling as the blond shook his head sending water drops showering down on him.

"Shut up! Come on lets go!" Sasuke rolled his eyes before standing up. "Fine, fine. Sakura we're going to go find a place to bath. Well be back later okay." He said coming up with the only thing that could get him and the fox alone and naked. He smirked at the thought and followed the blond farther up stream without waiting for an answer from the pink haired girl. Sakura made an angry noise as Sasuke ignored her before getting back to work. Naruto padded ahead of Sasuke and around a bend in the river going out of sight again with the fox running back and forth between them. As Sasuke rounded the bend he was stopped in his tracks. Naruto was standing on a rock. The sun behind him barely visible casting pink and purple light over the land. Fireflies had started coming out, flying around the blond as he pulled off his white under shirt, exposing to the word his tan muscled torso. His abs flexed as he lifted the shirt over his head which held Sasuke's attention indefinitely. The black haired teen stood in aw as the blond tossed his shirt next to his orange jacket before reaching down to unbuckle his belt. The Uchiha's eyes went wide as Naruto pulled down his orange pants and stepped out of them. Sasuke could feel a dark blush creep onto his cheeks as the blond reached for his boxers. He looked away. Unable to handle what he would do if he saw what was under the boxers. There was a splash of water a few seconds later as he looked back to see the water ripple around where the blond had jumped in. Sasuke sighed and walked over to where the blond had gotten undressed. Naruto surfaced a few feet away from where he had dived in. Wiping his blond bangs out of his face to be greeted with the sight of Sasuke stripping. Naruto's eyes got slightly bigger and he looked away feeling embarrassed for some reason. Although he couldn't help the urge to look back and turn his attention back to the black haired male. He sunk slightly in the water so his mouth was covered in the cool liquid as he watched. Sasuke threw his shirt on a rock near by before running a hand through his hair. His pale skin shone in the dying sun and the blonds blush got deeper. The Uchiha was just as muscled as Naruto but with the exception of smoothness that came from his angelic looking skin. Sasuke knew the blond was looking. He bent down and picked up the fox at his feet and smiled at it. Making Naruto's heart pound in his chest at the sincere smile that formed on his lips. The fox licked his face in acceptance causing the Uchiha to laugh a lightly before putting the fox back down. He moved his hands to his belt buckle and Naruto blushed even more as the thought of what he might see invaded his mind. Sasuke unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants slowly as he had the blonds complete attention and wanted to keep it that way. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips the cool water leaking into his mouth. The black haired teen unzipped his pants exposing the fact that he wasn't wearing underwear by the curly black hairs that where revealed. Naruto felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach at the sight as Sasuke slowly began to expose his lower region. The blond ducked under the water as the others manhood came into view. The tingling sensation had grown at the sight and his blush was at full bloom. Naruto shook his head as he heard a large gush in the water beside him. Naruto came up for air trying to rid himself of the image of his friend as he wondered why he felt what he did. He was confused. When he resurfaced he came face to face with Sasuke no more then a foot in front of him.

"Having fun?" The Uchiha asked leaning in farther causing Naruto to blush again. Even though he had no idea why.

"Y-yeah." The blond stuttered as the other backed away from him.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke said licking his lips half lidded eyes before turning around and swimming under the water. The kitsune felt the tingling sensation again as he followed the other. Mew swam in the shallow waters splashing water and chasing the drops or the fish that swam in the shallows. Naruto glanced over at the fox before directing his attention back to the other ninja. Sasuke turned back to him after a few seconds with a smirk on his lips.

"I have an idea. Let's play a game." He said wadding in the water as the blond came to a stop in front of him.

"What kind of game?" Naruto asked making bubbles in the water with his mouth and then giggling.

"Hide and seek. But it will be like tag also. You will hide and when I find you, you can swim, but when I touch you I win. Then we switch places. Okay?" Sasuke explained hiding his intentions and the urge to chuckle menacingly.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled bobbing up in the water showing his torso before going back down. The Uchiha smirked again and began counting.

"One." He said placing his hands over his eyes. "Two" Naruto swam away from Sasuke looking for a place he could hide. "Three" "Four" "Five" He found a secluded place behind some large rocks that would hide him from view, with only one way in and not to far away, he swam for it. "Six" "Seven" "Eight" "Nine" "Ten" Naruto made it into the entrance and headed to the rock farthest from it. "Elven" "Twelve" "Thirteen" "Fourteen" Naruto found a place where he could keep an eye on Sasuke and he couldn't be seen. "Fifteen" "Sixteen" "Seventeen" The blond smothered a laugh. "Eighteen" "Nineteen" "Twenty, Ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked pulling his hand off his eyes even though he had secretly watched the blond the entire time. "Here I come." He said swimming forward to look behind a big rock and out of the blond's view. Seconds later he came back out the same way he had gone behind it and swam to the center of the kitsune's eye level. Making sure the blond had his attention on him. The blond held back laughter as the other continued searching random places a ways away from him. Suddenly a hand wrapped around e his waist electing a small gasp from Naruto as he was pulled flush against a toned body.

"Gotcha." Sasuke whispered into the kitsune's ear his eyes half lidded from the ecstasy of being able to hold the kitsune this close. Naruto let out a small gasp as he registered the fact that the feeling against his back was Sasuke's silky skin causing the feeling in his lower stomach to leave him breathless. The other teen's whisper only making the feeling worse and causing his breath to hitch. "Now the question is." Sasuke said his breath ghosting along Naruto's shoulder. "Should I let you go." The feeling inside the blond made him moan as Sasuke's lips brushed across his neck causing him to grip the arms wrapped around him.

The Uchiha's grip tightened as Naruto let a small moan pass his lips.

"S... Sasuke." Naruto said panting slightly even though he still didn't understand why. He liked the feelings Sasuke was giving him. It feels so... amazing, his hazy mind supplied him. The way the other made his breath catch and his insides churn. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto practically gasped his name. His neither region started to come to life a little more quickly then he had wanted it to. Soon Naruto would be able to feel his desire for him. The thought alone thrilled him, but it also scared him. What if Naruto where to turn him down. Sasuke buried his face in the nap of the blond's neck. "Sa... Sasuke... I-" Naruto had began only to be stopped by a loud yell from the bank across from them.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Where are you?" Called an worried voice followed by a loud mew sound. Naruto looked through the crack between the rocks to see Sakura looking around in the water.

"Damn it." Sasuke ground out his grip on Naruto tightening painfully before loosening eventually disappearing entirely. The blond felt suddenly empty as the warmth of Sasuke's body left him. He turned around to see Sasuke swimming out the entrance practically fuming. Naruto smiled before following him out the fuzzy feeling in his lower region slowly disappearing as the cool water brushed against him. The Uchiha dived under the water at the end of the entrance and resurfaced a few feet later closer towards the shore. Naruto followed suit and came back up a little ways behind him.

"Where were you guys?" She asked placing her hands oh her hips.

"No where." Sasuke said bitterly his anger clearly shown on his face as he glared at her. He dived back under the water and swam some ways down stream before coming up again and completely ignoring the pink puke ball. Sakura looked concerned as she watched him grumble things under his breath.

"What do you mean no where? You had to have been somewhere." She ventured hoping for an answer. Sasuke turned to glare at her before turning away and acting like he was washing himself aka being to busy to talk.

"We where playing a game." Naruto said happily glancing at the sour mood Sasuke was in.

"A game? What ki-ah!" She screamed as the little fox splashed in the water near her and swatting a fish so it went flying towards her. She flailed her arms around as it hit her chest successfully knocking it up to smack her in the face. She stumbled backwards before falling on her butt with a heavy thud. She made an incredulous sound while slamming her fist on the ground beside her. The blond laughed at the girl as he fell deeper into the water. "Shut up." She said glaring at the fox ninja. Naruto tried to stifle his laughter before answering her interrupted question.

"We where, haha, playing, hmhm, hide n go seek." He laughed before going under the water and resurfacing again. Sasuke still had his back to them pretending to not know Sakura existed.

"Fine. Whatever." She said standing up and brushing of her butt. "Dinners ready. I caught some fish." She finished before stomping away.

"Yay! fish!" Naruto shouted quickly scrubbing his body to make sure all the dirt was off before swimming to the shore and shaking off. Sasuke watched as Naruto in his happy induced state seemed to have forgotten about politeness and ran out of the water nude. His tan body glistened in the green glow of fire flies and the half moon. The blond had his back to Sasuke but he still got a nice view of the kitsune's ass. He smirked to himself before following the blond out of the water. Naruto was shaking his head while running his hands through it in an attempt to get all the water out of it. Sasuke sighed as he walked out beside the other ninja his plans for the night ruined once again by the stupid third member of their team. He rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance before noticing that Naruto had turned around to stare at him with wide eyes. The blond realized he was staring and blushed bright red while quickly turned away before grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. Sasuke smirked at the blush while he continued to get dressed as well. Once they where both dressed they walked back to the camp. Little Mew with it's well deserved fish in its mouth and several more Naruto was carrying for it. Sakura was sitting in the camp glaring moodily at the fire, when Naruto sat down and took a fish that was roasting from the fire. Sakura looked up from her place and glared at Naruto. The blond paused in eating when he caught her venomous glare. He frowned at her before she seemed to snap out of something, because seconds later she smiled and looked away. Naruto gave a confused look before occupying himself with the fish. Sasuke caught the glare as well and was still peeved about the interruption earlier. He took a fish himself and started eating it as well. Later that night he took first night watch. He didn't feel like sleeping he wanted to brood over today's happenings. After his shift was up he woke Sakura up and took his place a few feet away from Naruto's sleeping bag.

There was a rustling sound that invaded the dark in Sasuke's mind. He slowly opened his eyes to a dirty blond haired young man sitting over him. Sasuke blink before he swiftly began to sit up only to be knocked back down again with a hand over his throat. The Uchiha clutched at the hand blocking his windpipe and glared at the man above him. The man leaned down next to the black haired teen's ear a smirk evident on his features.

"You failed." He whispered sensually running his other hand along Sasuke's jaw. The teen scowled and reached for the guys face only to have his hand twisted back painfully by the man's free hand. "ah. ah. ah." The man reprimanded as Sasuke made a sound of pain. He looked to where Naruto was suppose to be sleeping to see him tied up and gagged. Blood trickled from the back of his head and onto the ground causing Sasuke to struggle even more violently. The man flipped him onto his back and pinned him by twisting his arm back to breaking point. The Uchiha growled as the man shoved a knee into his back to keep him down. Sasuke look to see where Sakura was only to see that her bed was empty. He cursed to himself as the man on top of him shook a bottle of something liquid. "Nighty Night. Pretty boy." He whispered again as he put a cloth of strange smelling chemicals over his mouth and nose. He struggled violently and tried not to breath in anything.

"Be careful! Don't hurt him." A familiar voice called and he looked to the place just beside the man to find Sakura standing with the fox in her hands. Everything went fuzzy. He saw the outline of his kitsune before everything went black.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN!!

To be continued.

I know you want to kill me right? Yeah I bet you would. XP But I have to do something else today.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! I probably wouldn't have continued if I didn't have so many people that like it. X3

1. By Jacob on the phone. He gets mad when I don't pay attention to him and since hes emo it can be dangerous not paying attention. Which takes hours. Plus I have little kids running in here randomly and jumping around the place. GAH! I dislike this place.

Didn't want to interrupt. XP OMG!! I just got like this mental image of like Sasuke leaning over Naruto on like a bed and about to kiss him or something and I couldn't remember if I had that in my fic. so I went back to look and OMG!! I have such horrible spelling mistakes!! DX I'm going to have to fix that. Yeah? Oh and I didn't have it in there. I wonder where it came from... HA! It was! I lied. I knew it was in there somewhere. X3 For those who don't remember it was when he had the sleeping Naruto at his house and kissed him while he was sleeping but them he woke up! XP Can't remember how he got there though. Oh dear.

Oh... yeah... Just... Um... So you guys know. I uh didn't want to get murdered but I created a new account and put two stories up. X# just one chaptered right now. But I HAD TO! They where haunting me!! Anyways they are on the user name Kittryn... so meh. 3 you guys. Grins.


	8. On A More Serious Note RUN!

Naruto: O.M.F.G? Where the fuck has Tai been? I haven't had sex in years and its all her fucking fault.

Sasuke: Naruto. Calm down will you.

Naruto: Like fuck no dude. Have you seen my libido its not something you keep in the fucking closet yo!

Sasuke: Naruto… you do know who you're talking to right?

Naruto: Oh yeah. I keep it in your mouth right? Right?

Sasuke: … I'm out.

Naruto: O.o Sasuke? It was a joke damn it! A JOKE! FUUUUCK! Sasuke? We are finally back together and you fucking leave like that? Why are you such a cold bitch? Look we will reverse it okay your dick… Why am I even saying this? fuck.

Sasuke: Are you done?

Naruto: (blush) yeah, yeah I'm done.

Sasuke: Good, Now come here.

Naruto: Iieeck! Oh! Oh wow…

Chapter… idk

On a more serious note…RUN!

With every pump of his heart the blood rushing through his body slammed against his head. The painful pounding restricted his mind from working properly, his one and only goal was to stop the pain. He stayed as still as possible, his breathing slow and deep attempting to slow his heart rate. The cold seeping into his body was the first thing that registered when the pain subsided to a dull throb. He held back a shiver as he took stock of his body.

His bones ached from the cold and his arms where slightly numb. The hard ground beneath him did little to help his body temperature. His hands were bound, he resisted another shiver as the realization hit him. He wanted desperately to use his chakra to heat his body but had to restrain himself, if who ever had him prisoner sensed a spike in his chakra they would know he was awake. The element of surprise was crucial.

His next compulsion was to search the room for chakra signatures, but if his captor was strong enough he would be able to sense that as well. He silently cursed at himself while he tried to remember what he was supposed to do in situations like these. If he were Sasuke he would know what to do. Racking his brain he finally decided his best bet would be to open his eyes.

It may not be the best thing to do in a captive situation but when your dealing with junin or whoever kidnapped him using ninja skills could tip them off more then a small amount of movement. Attempting to keep his chakra levels consistent with his sleeping self, he prepared himself to open his eyes. Then it hit him, who had kidnapped him and why. They had been on a mission to take the fox to the village. He cursed himself again when he couldn't remember the name or even why the fox was important. He just remembered that Mew was really cute, but they had been ambushed at the camp. He had been subdued and Sasuke, Sasuke had been sedated. He remembered watching as they put the cloth to his face.

Those bastards didn't even have enough skill to keep Sasuke down without using underhanded means. No Junin would use drugs to sedate someone when they could use jitsus. Which must mean they weren't that skilled. Naruto also recalled Sakura. She wasn't bound; they hadn't even bothered with her. It was as if – she had been apart of it. He recalled wisps of conversation. Sakura pleading with them to go easy on Sasuke—and man handling him was not part of the deal.

Betrayal weld up inside him as the realization that his teammate, the woman he admired, loved even had sold them out. He felt sick all of the sudden and willed himself not to show any signs of his inner turmoil. Barfing all over the place would be a sure way to draw attention to him. He took in even deep breaths to calm his mind. He would worry about his ex-teammate later. First thing that needs to be done is finding a way out of here, wherever here was.

The knowledge that his captors weren't strong enough to sense inflections in his chakra was comforting to a degree. He started out with a small trickle of chakra spreading it out into his vicinity searching for other signatures. He came upon several weak signatures fifteen to twenty feet from him. Concentrating he counted six different signatures. He stopped his search his captors where dumb enough to leave him facing away from them. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the world around him. The green grass growing on a tree stump a few feet away told him he was still in the forest somewhere.

There was moss growing on one side which could have told him what direction they had taken him if he had ever paid attention to which direction the moss grew and where it grew on the trees in camp. He decided then that he was definitely going to pay more attention in classes when he got out of this mess. Looking up without turning his head was difficult but at lease he could make out the dense layer of trees blocking the sky. They must have gone deeper into the forest.

The cold coming from the ground and air that was leeching his heat decided to make itself known. He used a small amount of his chakra to heat his body chasing the chill back. The small crackling of a fire, the soft chirping of crickets and the light rustling of the wind were the only sounds the night had to offer him. After a few more minutes he decided that his captors where asleep by the fire. The bastards were warming themselves up while he sat over here freezing his ass off. He fought the urge to growl at the thought.

The best course of action was to sneak away silently and when he got far enough away conjure a small fire jitsu to burn the ropes binding him. The idiots didn't even tie his legs up. He scoffed at them in his head. Dumb asses, who did they think they were dealing with, a two year old? He sent his chakra out to monitor the morons as he made his escape. As quietly as possible he moved himself into a sitting position. The crackling from the fire was the only irregular sound. From the sitting position he slipped onto his knees. The dirt beneath him scuffled a little as he placed the balls of his feet against the ground. He glanced at his captors behind him taking in their gruff appearance. They looked like a band of rogues or something.

As gracefully as possible he pushed himself to a standing position. He wobbled slightly as he attempted to gain his balance. His foot made a loud scuff as he repositioned it. He glanced to make sure none of his captors heard the noise. Silently sighing in relief he started to tip toe away from the camp and into the forest. He made it past the first layer of trees when his foot snapped a twig. He cursed himself and held still listening for any sounds coming from the men behind him. When none came he stalked forward silently.

He was about to pass the next layer of trees when a small sound came from behind him. He froze all his muscles bunched up with anticipation and adrenaline coursed though his veins speeding up his pulse.

"Going somewhere kit?" A smooth voice came from behind him, the soft whisper registering as a shout in his on edge mind. He stopped breathing for a split second. Fears traveled down his spine as the small puff of air caressed the back of his neck. Then he bolted. He could feel the leaves slapping at his skin. The wind coursed around him, whistling noises came from different directions as he sped past the thin branches. He threw chakra into his feet as he bounded into a tree.

Taking to the treetops he weaved through the large branches. A branch sliced into his cheek causing him to wince slightly which almost sent him off balance. When the branches started to thin he dropped to the ground. He tipped to one side when he hit the ground hard. It took all his will power to keep himself up right, his still bound arms causing him problems. He didn't have the time or space to create a simple jitsu. He needed a straight path to complete the signs, his body dodging from side to side was to difficult.

He heard his pursuer behind him the rustling of the leaves and sound of feet pursued him. The trees around him were thinning giving him hopes of a clearing ahead. The world around him was a blur of greens and brown the space between the dark and light browns where his only indication. He saw a sliver of light ahead between the trees ahead. He increased his speed and burst through the opening. His stomach flew into his throat as he fell through the air. The trees far below looked fairly small and where steadily growing larger. The light of the moon glimmered off the surface of the ground below. He braced himself as the water sped up to meet him. He had never been good at water walking before and he hoped to Kami-sama that this would work. He threw a large amount of chakra to the soles of his feet. Willing his chakra to allow him to land smoothly and stay on top of the water. The water rushed up to meet him. The world around him zeroed in on the single patch of water.

He landed with a loud splash the water raging around him at the force of his impact. He could feel the water on his feet, seeping into his sandals, but he was on the surface of the water and that was all that mattered. He took off down the river. Light splashes emitted from his feet. Once he was sure he was securely on the surface he bent over positioning his hands together. He the signs needed for the small fire jitsu and directed it to his bindings. A loud splash behind him made his concentration falter. Pain stabbed at this right wrist as the flames licked at his skin and burned through the ropes. He whipped his hands back to his sides and increased his speed. With his hands free he was able to dodge faster and run smoother. He took to the trees again hoping to lose his pursuer. Whoever was chasing him was sloppy enough to not be able to land smoothly on the water, which gave him some hope of out running him, but he was also strong enough to walk on the water.

He took a chance to glance behind him to gage how far away his captor was. It looked as if the man was gaining on him. He cursed and dove farther into the trees. He took a sharp left and out of his pursuers view. Once he was sure he was concealed he quickly made the signs for Kage Bunshin no Jitsu. He made a shadow clone of himself and shoved his chakra into it, making the clone a larger target then himself. He then veered off again before the man could see him. He hoped to Kami-sama the man would take the bait and follow his clone because it had a larger chakra signature. He wanted to sense where the man's chakra signature was heading, but didn't want to risk being sensed himself. He continued ahead as silently as possible.

He had been running for around half an hour and registered his copy as being annihilated several minutes ago. His breath was coming in heavy pants, his legs protesting against his continued movement. Using as little chakra as possible he looked for any signs of his pursuer. Finding none he scouted around for a safe place to hide. He scanned the roots of the trees around him for a possible spot. A few minutes later he found some tangled roots and a fallen tree that looked like a good place. He landed on the ground quietly and quickly concealed himself between the roots and the tree. He rested his head against one of the roots, catching his breath. His limbs ached from the distance he had run.

A few minutes into resting his stomach gave a loud grumble deciding it was time he knew it needed sustenance. He didn't want to risk getting caught by stopping to hunt out in the open. Let alone the fire it would take to cook whatever he caught and he never listened enough in class to know which berries where not poisonous. He cursed his laziness again. His breathing was back to normal. His eyes felt heavy, but he couldn't sleep here. He needed to keep moving. He sensed the area around him again. There was still no sign of the pursuer. He slowly crept out of his hiding spot and into the open. Looking down at himself he wished that sometimes he could just wear neutral colors. He bunched his legs to jump into the nearby tree, but that was as far as he got. His legs wouldn't move, they refused to do what he wanted. Panicked he looked around rapidly.

"Well, well, who knew a kit could make such a fuss." The voice floated to him from behind. He whipped the top half of his body around. He felt Goosebumps break across his skin as he took in the man sitting leisurely on a stump. The man had long blonde hair that ended just below his shoulder blades. A portion of the top was pulled up to fan out in different directions. Two strands of hair framed his face. The spikes from the hair that was pulled up framed the two strands, taking away from the almost elegant look. The sight of the Akatsuki symbol sewn on the front of his black shirt made his blood run cold.

"My little fox, you have caused quite the stir." The blonde smirked dropping elegantly from the root and landing softly on the ground. Naruto's pulse was in his throat, but he could still use his hands. He used the same move he had earlier but created hundreds of clones. They all crowded into the area climbing on one another and piling onto of the man. It gave him enough time to unbind his legs. His doppelgangers where being taken down quickly, he had already lost a third of his clones. He then bounded off into the forest the rest of the clones scattering in different directions. He didn't have enough energy to fight. He cursed his luck as he raced through the trees for the second time that night. Hoping his stamina wouldn't run out.

He had been on the move for hours. The haunting echos of laughter following him where ever he went spurring him on. He had given up cloaking his chakra ages ago and had used his reserves to keep going. He was tired, his legs felt numb from the constant pounding. His lungs burned with the large amounts of oxygen they where required to process. _Sasuke,_ _where are you when I actually need you. What I wouldn't give to see your face right now,_ He thought as he the hopelessness of his situation crept upon him.

* * *

The blearing light cut through the darkness shocking his senses into consciousness. He could feel the cotton of his sleeping bag against his skin. He processed that he was in his sleeping bag. Probably on the ground, but he couldn't remember why or where he was. He jolted up right in momentary panic. The action caused the world to spin and his head to throb in protest. He grabbed his head with his right hand, his left slapping against the ground to keep him from falling over. A few seconds later he opened his eyes the pain finally tolerable. He took in the camp. The blackened remains of the fire, the sleeping bag sitting beside his. His backpack was sitting to the right of him.

He stared at the red sleeping bag next to him. He couldn't remember whose it was. He could feel the panic start to rise. Slowly trickling into his chest as his brain refused to supply him with answers. He disentangled himself from the sleeping bag and stood up. He glanced around the clearing again. His muscles were tense, the fast beating of his heart increasing his breathing pattern. Feeling no immediate danger he inspected his teammates backpack. After flipping through a few pockets he found a change of clothes, Sakura's clothes.

Sakura, why would he be on a mission with just Sakura? He placed the clothes back into their slot and looked around the clearing again. There had to be something to tell him what their mission entailed and maybe where his teammate was right now. Scrutinizing the clearing they were in he noticed a small scuffle had broken out beside their sleeping bags. There were no signs of what it could have been. He also found it odd that the only footprints around the clearing belonged to Sakura. Before he could think longer on this the sound of someone walking down the only visible path caught his attention. Seconds later Sakura appeared with a few measly looking fish. A look of surprise blossomed on her face when she caught sight of Sasuke. In her surprise she almost dropped the pitiful excuse for fish.

"Sa-sa-sasuke!" She stuttered getting a better grip on the fish. "Wha-what are you doing aw – umm what are you doing?" She finished taking a few steps towards the boy.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked instead of answering her question and raising more. Let alone alerting her to his dilemma. But wait, why would she be wondering why he was awake? From the looks of things it was past noon. Sasuke is always up early.

"Ummm, uh, No reason." She laughed walking over to the remains of the fire. He watched her sit down and place some sticks onto the charcoal ruins.

"Really?" He asked watching her every move. She fumbled with the sticks causing him to smirk and cross his arms over his chest.

"Tell me, Sakura, why would I not be… awake?" His smirk turned into a sneer as he said the last. She knew something and he was going to find out.

"Ummm, I – uh - umm, you, we uhh, you see it uh, we were," She stuttered to a stop staring into the dead wood in her hands. "we were, umm," She started back up again after a second or two. "We were caught in the rain, last night, and uhh, you came down with a fever. I was surprised you had gotten up so soon." She explained still not looking him in the eye. There were two things wrong with that explanation. One there was no signs of there being rain in the last twenty-four hours and two Uchihas do not get sick. Let alone from a stupid dribble.

"Rain?" He questioned blandly, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah. I was, I was really worried about you Sasuke." She looked up when she said the last part with a look of concern upon her face. _Well, _Sasuke thought, _at least shes not lying about the worrying part. Something had to have happened, but what?_ They continued in silence for the next few minutes, Sasuke going over all the possibilities. It was about ten minutes later that the strange feeling settled over him. It felt as if the silence was deafening. As if it was something rare that crept upon them. It felt strange. Like the silence wasn't supposed to exist around them, not on missions like this. Something was missing. He felt like something was missing. This thought sent a small ping of unfounded panic through him. He looked around the clearing again feeling the like a vacuum sucked up his thoughts on the matter and left him with nothing but an empty void. His feeling was there but he couldn't place what would cause it. What could be missing? Why he would even feel like something was gone?

"Sasuke?" The timid voice brought him out of his search of the clearing. "Are… are you okay?"

"I'm fine… why?" His eyes snapped onto her. Her eyes widened slightly his full attention zeroed in on her.

"Umm – uhh – heh no, umm, reason." She started to stutter again before concentrating on the fire again. The crackling of the fire and frying fish reining over the silence that fell over them once again. Sasuke wanted to know what was going on. Why they were on a mission. What it was for. He couldn't just ask her though. He has a sneaking suspicion that he couldn't trust her. It was unfounded as far as he could remember but he couldn't just ignore it. Minutes crept by before he could find fault with the situation. It hit him suddenly like the way Lee pops out of nowhere in his bright green outfit. They were supposed to have three members. Each team has three members. Three, not two. Then who was missing? Who was their third? Why were they missing a third? His head started to hurt again as he tried to force his brain into uncovering the answer. The only reason they would be without a third would be if they were injured. But then they would have had a replacement. They just wouldn't be sent out without a third and Sasuke would never let a teammate die. So what was Sakura hiding and why couldn't he remember? This couldn't be a fluke. He couldn't have just up and not remembered someone.

"Time to eat!" Sakura said cheerfully placing three of the fish on a stick. Sasuke looked down at the fish being held out to him. Staring at the pathetic excuse for food Sasuke didn't feel like eating and even if he had he would have lost his appetite just looking at them. He glanced back to the fire and the rest of the fish, feeling the same queasiness. Then he realized something. They had never changed position. The fish had never been mixed up. Through the skinning and gutting, cleaning they never changed in arrangement. They always stayed in the same order and she was giving him the three on the right side. It could be a coincidence but it gave justification to the suspicious feeling he had towards her.

"I'm not hungry." He said looking away from the shriveled lumps.

"But Sasuke you have to eat so you can regain your strength." She suggested a brief flash of panic rushing through her eyes at his refusal.

"I'm not hungry, and I'm not weak." He snapped sending an Uchiha glare her way. She clenched her jaw shut as she took the full force of his fury. His frustration at the situation turning instantly to rage at her implication. He felt a burning hatred for her burst the surface of his thoughts, unrestrained burning lust for her blood, the intent to kill. He was done with this bitch's little games of ring around the fucking rosy.

"Why don't you eat them, Sakura?" He spat advancing upon her. She shrunk back, eyes wide as he towered over her sitting form. Oh how he loathed her weak and pathetic self. She was a disgrace to human society. She wasn't even human. She was parasite, a large pink parasite. He stopped for a second. That reminded him of something. It was something he needed to remember. He always called her a pink parasite because, because why? Every time he thought about it his mind would blank out. It was like ramming against a wall in his head that refused to share the information behind it. But he know that he being a parasite was almost a true statement. But why, what were parasites, leeches that took something from the host. He hated her because she took something. Something from him? Something… from someone else. Someone… someone from him. She took someone from him.

"Gahhh!" Sasuke cried as a sharp pain burst through his skull sending him to his knees. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out again. He distantly heard his name being called as the pain coursed through him. There was pressure, so much pressure in his head. He felt the scream welling up in his chest before he actually heard it. He let it out. He screamed as loud as he could to try and relieve the pressure. That's all he could do was scream at the pain. He felt the pressure sink into his lungs as he dispelled his air supply. Then everything went black.

* * *

GOD THIS LOOKED SO MUCH LONGER IN THE FUCKING WORD THING! RAWR!

DON'T KILL ME! I know I know this is another ANOTHER cliff hanger. I'm dead yes? But it just seemed like a good spot to finish off ya know? :P I've been… in a sort of weird non writing mood for a while. I've actually attempted this chapter a bajillion times but I've always scrapped them because it was never what I wanted. But this… I like this. This is good. So I am sorry I have not written. I am sorry its not on a happier note. This story was not always going to be fluff it was going to have some gore in it as well. They have to grow do they not? I do have a plan for this story. But its more of just a guide line and I have to figure out how to get there. I was stuck. And I have to say I'm sorry to everyone that reads and reviews this. Because you're the reason I have continued. I actually checked my old email today and saw that several people have actually emailed me not just reviewed and that really gets to me. Because you took your time out to actually send me an email asking me to continue and I have to say that's really helped.

Ummm I hope my writings gotten better and that there is less mistakes. I'm to lazy to reread it but if anyone wants to edit it and send it back I'll update this shit. :D Now to update my alternate account Kittryn's stories.

Read review email. Go ape shit yo! No sex without condoms and without being truly in love fuck lust I say you want LOVE BITCHES! Oh and if anyone would like to hit meh up on facebook plz do so Taizha Christensen yo. Peace and LOVE! (Vash hand sign)

Naruto: Oh wow. Maybe we should take a year off more often that was fantast—eick!

Sasuke: shhhhhhhhh I'll show you fantastic.

Naruto: Is that an ice cubeeeEEEH? Holy Shit?

Sasuke: You like that?

Naruto: Ah god! Mmmmm -

Sasuke: At least you know who your talking to.


End file.
